Vida de Universitário
by Chopi-chan
Summary: Em um internato só de meninos, algumas garotas vão aparecer para tranformar esse lugar...numa escola cor de rosa, com elefantes coloridos e arco-íris o.O, bem...era uma vez uma Universidade .:FICHAS FECHADAS:.
1. 1 cap

Oie o/

Gente eu to aqui com uma nova fic, ela me veiu na cabeça do nada e resolvi postar...primeiro de tudo eu queria avisar que vai ser uma fic de ficha, e eu espero que gostem ¦D

**Sinopse:** Em um internato só de meninos, algumas garotas vão aparecer para tranformar esse lugar...num predio cor de rosa, com elefantes coloridos e arco-íris o.O, bem..."Era uma vez" uma Universidade...

Bem, nessa história havia um internato apenas para meninos, porém a diretora teve a brilhante idéia de transformar em um internato coletivo. Não tendo certeza de que seus planos iriam dar certo, ela convidou 5 garotas para testar o seu ano letivo nessa Universidade, que é considerada a melhor de todo o Japão. Agora essas meninas irão ter que aturar um ano inteiro em uma universidade masculina, enquanto os meninos tentam fazer de tudo para agradá-las, para que tenham mais meninas no internato(Menos os Akatsuki né xD).

**Avisooo!: Você tem que fazer personagens da universidades ou professoras pois o internato é uma universidade.**

Pares disponiveis-

Itachi

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan(Esse aqui vai ser meu è.é)

Tobi

Pein

--x--

Gente, vão ser poucos casais, para não complicar minha vida ¦3. As vagas vão ser de 1 professora e de 4 delinquentes juvenis è.é, abaixo vai estar uma ficha que eu farei para ambas as vagas, se tiver uma opção apenas para uma e não for sobre a que você está escrevendo, apague a opção por favor.

Fichas-

Nome:(Nome/sobrenome)

Apelido:(Opicional)

Idade:(Entre 18 e 20 anos)

Vaga:(Professor/delinquente)

País:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Curso:(O que cursa na universidade)

O que encina:

História:

O que gosta:

Oque não gosta:

Defeitos:

Qualidades:

Par:(Coloque mais de uma opção)

Como ele o vê:

Como você o vê:

Algo a acrescentar:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

--x--

Bem é isso, espero receber muitas fichas :D, eu voltarei aqui com os escolhidos o mais rápido possivel!

Xau, pessoal o/

Até breve ;)

Bjs com chocolate

Da Pipoca ;D


	2. Escolhidas!

Oie o/

Gente eu to aqui pra postar quem foram os vencedores, e seus pares ¦-), mas antes eu queria avisar que como ninguem se sujeriu para ser professora eu tirei a vaga e coloquei de mais uma delinqüente n.n. Agora sem mais enrolação, as escolhidas \o/

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2** -

Par: Deidara

Parabéns miga! Eu adorei a sua ficha, ficou muitoooo massa ., então como recompensa por um trabalho bem feito, tá aew seu loirinho que explode coisas n.n, ficha dela:

Nome:Setsuna Shimoda

Apelido:Set-chan ou Suzu-chan(Suzu significa sino,ela tem esse apelido por ela adorar sinos,e tem um monte de sinos na mochila dela,e quando ela anda,faz barulho de sinos.)

Idade:19

Vaga:delinquente

País:Alemanha,apesar de ter nascido no Japão.

Aparência:cabelos negros,com mechas vermelhas na ponta do cabelo e algumas mechas vermelhas espalhada pelo cabelo e pela franja,o corte do seu cabelo é bem repicado e que chegam na metade da costas,presos num torto rabo-de-cavalo presos por um laço laranja,a garota tem um ar bem rebelde e sua longa franja na altura do queixo,vive usando óculos escuros com a lente azul-claro,olhos azul-gelo,expressivos,e usa lápis negros nos olhos,a única maquiagem que ela usa.  
Roupa:Ela usa uma camiseta preta de manga curta,e por cima da camiseta,usa uma regata laranja,que vão até um pouco acima do umbigo,usa uma jardineira preta shorts(que vão até a metade da coxa) jeans,all-star de cano alto preto com cadarço laranja,sempre está com o fone do ipod no seu ouvido,usa blusa de moletom preta com capuz e sempre está com o zíper da blusa aberta.

Personalidade:Teimosíssima,quando tem uma idéia na cabeça,não desiste até conseguí-la,ou até der tuudo errado,fria,até um certo ponto,já que quando pode é um amor de pessoa,pavio curto,por isso vive brigando,arranjando confusões,por causa do seu temperamento explosivo,já foi expulsa de tres escolas,sorridente,vive lançando seu famoso sorriso superior,um pouco solitária por causa da sua má fama,por causa das suas expulsões,e de ameaças de explodir a escola e as pessoas,apesar de tudo,muito inteligente,desastrada até demais, então,ela vive machucada ou com algum lugar engessado ou com curativo,muito louca,então falam que ela tem pelo menos uns 4 parafusos fora do lugar,tem uma certa obcessão por doces,skate e por seus 2 ipods e seu mp3.

Curso:Engenharia Eletrônica

O que encina:o.o Ela é uma delinqüente...E não uma professora xD

História:Ela é a herdeira única e legítima da Empresa de cosméticos Shimoda,e é obrigada a aprender as coisas dessa área,porém,o que ela que fazer mesmo de verdade é engenharia Eletrônica,brigou com os pais por causa disso,praticamente fugiu de sua casa que se localizava na Alemanha,e foi direto para casa de seus avós no Japão,ficou por ali até seus pais descobrirem,e eles fizeram um acordo:Se ela não conseguir entrar numa faculdade até o final do ano,ela teria de voltar para casa e seguir a carreira de empresária.A sorte dela é que ela conseguiu entrar na faculdade facilmente,porém,seus pais não ficaram muito felizes quando soube que na faculdade só haviam meninos.

O que gosta:Doces,seu ipod,que não se separa por nada neste mundo,andar de skate,rosas,olhar para o céu quando não tem nada para fazer,dormir,ficar sem fazer nada,ler,desenhar,escrever,abusar e usar da sua criatividade,dias frios,chuva,neve e estar ao lado dos seus amigos.

Oque não gosta:Dias quentes,lugares escuros,sentir saudades,ficar longe dos seus amigos,não poder escutar seu ipod,comer doces e não poder andar de skate.

Defeitos:Ser muito teimosa,ser louca demais e ser muito pavio-curto.

Qualidades:Ser feliz demais,que a faz sorrir em qualquer circunstâncias,inteligente e ser generosa.

Par:Deidara

Como ele o vê:  
Todos:Louca,de qual manicônio ela fugiu??Da aonde já se viu??Andar de skate no corredor...E esbarrar em mim!ò.ó Ela me paga...O pior que tenho que agradar o bastante a ela...Não apenas a ela,mas a todas as meninas para poder ver nessa faculdade garotas reinando...  
PS:Apesar de todos os defeitos,todas as brigas que eles tiveram,ele ama ela...Aliás,ele acha ela linda e maravilhosa,só não assume e admite,é capaz de desmentir isso a chamando de feia e ela começar a bater nele e ameaças de castrar ele xD

Como você o vê:  
Todos(menos Tobi)Aff ninguém merece ele!Ainda se acha o lindo,gostosão da escola,e ele mereceu ser atropelado por mim,aquele dia,no corredor u.ú quem disse que eu sou feia??Não sou eu que fica me olhando com cara de bobo ¬¬  
Tobi:Ah esse louco que vive de máscara??Ele é esquisito,vive falando "Tobi is a Good Boy!8D" isso é fala de pessoa falsa! ¬¬" Ainda me chamou de bruta por atropelar ele...

Algo a acrescentar:Não nenhuma

Posso mudar alguma coisa:Simm A vontade

**Nara Nick **-

Par:Itachi

Eu adorei a parada do perfeccionista, eu tava querendo uma assim na fic , e parabéns, você levou o Itachi! Ficha dela:

Nome: Matsuda Miharu

Apelido: Mi-chan

Idade: 19 anos

Vaga: delinquente

País: Japão

Aparência: Cabelos pretos,lisos e até um pouco abaixo dos ombros,presos em um coque bem mal feito,olhos castanhos,pele branca,alta, magra,usa oculos de leitura.

Personalidade: Perfeccionista,versatil,estudiosa,criativa,agitada,competitiva,curiosa,atenta, comunicativa,crítica. Gosta muito de agitação,é ansiosa ao extremo e empenhada.Nunca consegue fazer uma coisa de cada vez,sempre faz varias coisas ao mesmo tempo o que complica muito sua vida escolar.

Curso: Moda ou designer

História: Ela nasceu no japão em uma familia de advogados.Sua mãe,seu pai eram advogados,sua irmã mais velha cursou direito e seu irmão do meio estava no ultimo ano da faculdade de direito.Todos da familia esperavam que ela resolvesse ser advogada,porem ela nunca se interessou muito pelo assunto e sempre gostou de desenhar e custumizar suas roupas. Os pais dela começaram a falar que ela ia fazer faculdade de direito e ela disse que queria fazer faculdade de moda.E ai começou o drama,com 17 anos ela foi morar com uma amiga em Tókio porque seus pais se recusaram pagar uma faculdade de moda.Só que seus planos começaram a dar errado quando ela percebeu que só com o seu trabalho não ia conseguir pagar uma faculdade,então ela ficou sabendo desse ano teste que ia ter,ela resolveu entrar para poder guardar dinheiro por um ano e talvez conseguir pagar outra universidade caso essa história de universidade mista não desse certo.

O que gosta: De desenhar,de festa,de agitação,de pessoas animadas como ela,de viver intensamente,de liberdade,de fazer tudo o que quer,de ter o poder de dominar tudo ao seu redor, de dançar,de sapatos de salto e ao mesmo tempo do seu all star costumizado.

Oque não gosta: De pessoas que lhe digam o que fazer,de não ter o que fazer,de ficar parada,de pessoas sem opinião própria,de pintar as unhas por conta própria.

Defeitos: Muito perfeccionista,as vezes não mede suas palavras,é muito ansiosa e critica.

Qualidades: É uma boa amiga,é muito alegre e criativa.

Par: Itachi

Como ele o vê: Acha que eu sou estorada, e tem ciumes de mim com outros caras.Respeita meu jeito mas me controla bastante,o que gera muitas brigas mas agente não demora para se reconciliar,acha que eu sou incosequente e não deixa de ter razão. Acha que eu sou muito criança e que preciso de alguém cuidando de mim.

Como você o vê: Como o cara perfeito,uma especie de principe encantado.Mas sei que não é bem assim discuto bastante mas sempre sou a primeira a tentar concertar tudo.Gosto do jeito dele e acho que ele me preotege mais do que devia,não que eu não goste mas acho que ele tira um pouco minha liberdade.

Algo a acrescentar: Ela não se prende as pessoas e por isso tem muitas indas e vindas com seu par.Mas gosta dele de verdade,e no começo os dois vão ser só um rolo e só com o decorrer da fic vai virar algo sério.

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Pode

**Larissa Black **-

Par: Sasori

xD, adorei, eu tenho muitos planos pra essa aqui è.é, e parabéns, o seu par é o ruivinho estressado que gosta de bonecas xD, ficha dela:

Nome: Saito Naomi

Apelido: Saito, Mi-chan, etc..

Idade: 18

Vaga: Delinqüente rules lol

País: Autrália

Aparência: Cabelos castanhos lisos acima da cintura, olhos castanho-esverdeados, pele levemente bronzeada, estatura mediana, com 2 furos na orelha direita, e um "Ear Cuffs" na orelha esquerda.

Personalidade: É fácil de fazer amizades, é um pouco arrogante de vez em quando, principalmente quando não vai com a cara da pessoa, tem um grande (quando eu digo "grande" eu quero dizer GRANDE ENORME COLOSSAL \ÒoÓ/) desprezo por regras, é uma boa pessoa, gosta de tirar sarro da cara dos outros, mas sabe a hora de dar conselhos sábios (nem sempre tão sábios), é inteligente, mas é meio folgada. Tem um jeito meio displicente de ser e agir.  
"Esse é o meu charme" ela diz. Fora isso é uma pessoa amável e fiel aos amigos. Tem uma estranha mania de treinar as peça enquanto faz outras coisas (em voz alta xD).É otimista e curiosa, mas apesar de tudo é meio lerda quando se trata de relacionamentos e até um pouquinho tímida.

Curso: Teatro

História: Veio para o Japão por ordem dos pais, por ela, ainda estaria na austrália fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Sempre foi papular nos tempos de escola (mesmo sem nunca ter entendido o porque) e fez amigos fácil na faculdade nova, tirando alguns garotos claro.

O que gosta: Surf, skate, snowboard, chocolate, guitarra, atuar, passear com os amigos, filmes, cachorros, basket, etc..

O que não gosta: Física, gente oferecida, tédio, briga entre amigos, etc..

Defeitos: Meio arrogante, folgada, nem sempre leva as coisas à sério.

Qualidades: É fiel, amável, tem um bom senso de humor, inteligente, otimista.

Par: Sasori

Como ele a vê:  
Irritante, não leva nada a sério, não entendo como ela entrou para a faculdade, pela seu jeito displicente, fora isso ela é legal e é bom conversar com ela, quando não tem ninguém por perto e estamos sozinhos ela até que é bem agradável. Ela é bem bonita, engraçada, mas meio que me tira do sério.

Como você o vê:  
Tenho a impressão que não gosta muito de mim, eu não fiz nada com ele e francamente não sei o que ele tem tanta raiva. A gente já conversou de vez em quando, venho tentando ser menos, como ele diz, arrogante perto dele e conversar normalmente, acho que a gente já ta fazendo algum progresso. Fora isso ele é inteligente e é legal conversar com ele, ele é bonito, é uma pena que ele parece não me querer por perto.

Algo a acrescentar: costuma aprontar bastante, mas de um jeito que não seja descoberta. Ela vai acabar gostando do par dela (óbvio ¬¬) e vai tentar se aproximar dele, (na verdade ela vai tentar se aproximar dele antes de ela começar a gostar dele) e meio que vai tetar ser amiga dele, mas ela não quer contar a ele que gosta dele.

Posso mudar alguma coisa: pode, acho...

**Lady Purin Aoi** -

Par: Pein

Eu adorei muitoo mesmo essa ficha, vai ser muito divertido escrever sobre esse casal, espero que você tenha gostado , ficha dela:

Nome: Melina Von Sara (Nome/sobrenome. Significado: Uma canção para a princesa. Os pais dela são estrangeiros, porém é nacionalizada japonesa).

Apelido: Meri-chan. (Pelo L não existir na língua japonesa as pessoas a chamam de Merina, daí o apelido ficou Meri-chan).

Idade:17 anos.

Vaga: Delinqüente.

País: Japão mesmo, mas o dos pais é a Inglaterra.

Aparência: Longos, lisos e sedosos cabelos negros. Normalmente estão presos em duas partes, com os fios levemente encaracolados, e uma franja toda repicada na testa. Olho rosa bebê inocente. Cintura fina, seios medianos, e braços e pernas delicados.

Personalidade: Tem uma aparência meiga e gentil, com um certo ar de infantilidade. Mas nunca se deixe levar por Melina, ela está disposta a fazer tudo para conseguir o que quer. Traíra quando necessário, e amiga quando preciso, ela fará de tudo para aproximar-se de você. Quando conversa com alguém de que está desconfiada sua voz sai carregada de ironia, falsidade e sarcasmo. Porém quando é um amigo a fada conversa doce e livremente. Ela é uma pessoa que adora sorrir. Ganância e vitória são palavras chaves na descrição dessa menina. Quer vê-la irritada? Engane-a, subestime-a e derrote-a. Sabe manter a elegância e a falsidade, normalmente não perde o controle de suas emoções, muito menos a de sua máscara. Apenas mostra o seu lado gentil e meigo para as pessoas de confiança. Possuí um coração amável, se Melina apegar-se a sua pessoa ela irá te proteger até o fim da sua vida. Corajosa e destemida, não há nada ou ninguém que a faça recuar.

Curso: Direito.

História: Nasceu no Japão, onde viveu apenas dois anos, então se mudou para a França e depois para a Inglaterra. Então voltou para o país em que nasceu. Por causa sabe três línguas, e a cultura de ambos os países. Os pais então ao verem que a academia masculina ofereceu vagas femininas, a matricularam.

O que gosta: De ver a lua e as estrelas, de tocar piano e cantar, desenhar e fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto.

O que não gosta: De ser incomodada, de que falem que tem seios pequenos para a idade e de que a fotografem.

Defeitos: Ganância, ironia, hiperativa, mania de liderança e de mexer nas coisas dos outros.

Qualidades: Inteligente, muitas vezes gentil e solidária.

Par: Pein  
Como ele a vê: Uma pessoa bonita, porém se acha melhor do que ela, estão sempre competindo para ver quem é mais inteligente. Odeia quando ela vai mexer nas roupas deles, principalmente na gaveta de cuecas.

Como você o vê: Como uma aberração juvenil, admite que ele seja bonito, mas isso não dá o direito dele se achar melhor do que ela. Sempre estão competindo, e odeia quando ele fala que ela tem seios pequenos para a idade 8D.

Algo a acrescentar: Adora mexer nas gavetas dele, anda sempre com spray de pimenta para afugentar os tarados XD.

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Sim.

**LadyMilleh** -

Par: Tobi

Eu gostei muito da personalidade dessa aqui, e o resto também ficou muito bom, eu espero que você goste do Tobi, ele is a good boy 8D! Ficha dela:

Nome: Sophie D'alembert

Apelido: SoSo-chan (quem a chama assim é o Tobi xD) ou Ruivinha-  
chan(Deidara criou o apelido)

Idade: 19 anos

Vaga:delinqüente

País: França

Aparência: Sophie tem estatura mediana, não é magra nem gorda, tem longos cabelos cacheados e ruivos(você jáh viu o filme perfume? Pois se jah viu s lembra da moça ruiva?), olhos verdes, o quadril não é muito largo, é bem branquinha e tem a boca meio carnudinha.

Personalidade: Sophie tem uma personalidade meio contraditória, pois em certas ocasiões ela é fria, séria, racional, independente, cara-de-pau e provocativa(1), porém em outras situações ela é uma baita de uma criançona, dependente, irracional e acima de tudo tapada(1). A personalidade que ela incorpora irá depender se ela está de TPM, da situação que ela está vivenciando ou com quem ela está andando, por exemplo: Se Sophie está conversando com o Tobi, ela é a personalidade 2 ;, porém quando ela está com o Sasori, Itachi ou Deidara ela é a personalidade 1!

Curso: Medicina

História: Sophie é filha de um escritor francês e uma estilista francesa, que se mudaram para o Japão por causa do trabalho do seu pai, que tinha que fazer uma pesquisa para o seu novo livro. Sophie aparentemente não queria vir morar no Japão por causa de seus amigos, a cultura e o namorado que teve que deixar em Paris, porém com o tempo ela foi se adaptando ao lugar e dando graças a Deus por ter um pouco mais de liberdade, pois os seus dois irmãos super ciumentos decidiram ficar morando na França por causa do trabalho! Logo que entrou na universidade ficou meio deslocada por ser uma das únicas mulheres e por ser meio quietinha, mas depois de um tempo começou a se adaptar, por causa do Tobi e o Deidara que começaram a pegar no pé dela!

O que gosta: Comida japonesa e italiana, perfumes, ler, dançar, não ter ninguém pegando no pé dela, da noite, do curso que cursa( q redundância O.o), de kimonos, bolsas e tem uma adoração por bichinhos de pelúcia!

O que não gosta: Homens machistas e galinhas, que a chamem de ruivinha-chan ou falem o nome/sobrenome errado (ela odeia isso), chocolate, matemática, ter que fazer discursos e bichos asquerosos.

Defeitos: Ser meio insensível de vez em quando, pegar no pé dos outros e não dar muito voto de confiança para as pessoas.

Qualidades: Ela é uma mãezona para todos, sabe cozinhar bem (o que gera muito pedidos dos meninos para que ela cozinhe) e sua boca é um tumulo (apesar d ela não confiar nos outros, tudo o que lhe é confidenciado não sai da boca dela)

Par: Tobi

Como ele o vê: Tobi – Uma garota extremamente bonita e inteligente, porém meio maluquinha que nem ele, o que acabou levando ele se apaixonar, pois ora ela é fria ora ela é meiga. Tobi nunca consegue tomar uma atitude em relação ao relacionamento dos dois, mesmo tendo provas que ela tem uma queda por ele, o que faz com que Deidara e Itachi tenham que se meter na relação dos dois.  
Sasori/Itachi – Uma mulher com uma beleza diferente, mas meio estranha, pois tem horas que ela é super meiga, carinhosa e inocente, mas em outras ela é fria, sensual e brigona. Porém com do tempo acaba se apaixonando por tentar descobrir por que ela é assim.

Como você o vê: Tobi – Um cara tapado, atrapalhado, porém um verdadeiro amigo. Com o tempo o seu sentimento de amizade mais se transformando o que acabada deixando ela muito confusa...  
Sasori/Itachi – Galinha, frio, pedante e que se acha o rei do mundo, porém extremamente sexy e gostoso, apesar dela nunca querer admitir. Justamente por viver confrontando ele por causa dos seus ideais, acaba se apaixonando.

Algo a acrescentar: Sophie odeia ser a única/ou uma das únicas estrangeira na universidade, porém odeia mais ainda quando Deidara a sacaneia por ela ser "diferente". Ela considera Deidara o seu carma e vive em pé de guerra com o mesmo. Por ela amar a noite Deidara a chama de vampiresca.  
Na maioria das vezes é tapada nunca percebe quando um cara está dando em cima dela.

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Sim

--x--

São essas as escolhidas, espero que gostem dos seu pares, agora vou botar minha ficha ali em baixo para quem quiser ver...

Nome: Katsu Rina(Que significa doce canção)

Apelido:Rin-chan

Idade18 aninhos :)

Vaga: delinquente

País: Japão

Aparência:Cabelos loiros meio acastanhados, lisos chegando até a cocha, que sempre estava amarrado em duas maria-chiquinhas altas, com uma franjinha na testa, olhos lilás, o rosto muito belo,pele bronzeda, estatura mediana, e corpo muito bonito.

Personalidade:Ela tem uma carinha de anjo, mas é o cão em pessoa, é muito agitada, sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da lingua,mas é bastante sinpática e amigavel, é um figura cativante, está sempre sorrindo, e é facil de se tornar seu amigo, e quando ela conhece melhor passa a aperriar essa pessoa e a ser sarcastica, fora isso é um doce de pessoa -.-",ela tbm é muito temperamental, só q ela esconde isso bem, toda vez que fica com vontade de chorar, ou sai correndo para um canto onde fique sozinha, ou vai desabafar com o espelho xD

Curso:Arte/dança

História:Bem ela perdeu os pais em um acidente de avião quando era muito nova, ela passou a vida toda morando com o avô, já que a avó já tinha falecido. Ela desde os 2 aninhos dança, e até hoje é apaixonada por isso, então resolveu seguir carreira, porém todas as universidáds eram muito caras, então apareceu uma oportunidade na Konoha, que mesmo sendo apenas para meninos ela resolveu entrar.

O que gosta:Dançar, cantar, tocar violão, jogar futebol, conversar com seu reflexo no espelho, sonhar q sabe andar a cavalo xD

Oque não gosta:O escuro, pois ela morre de medo do escuro xD, odeia ter q ouvir ou fazer discussos, e afazeres domésticos.

Defeitos:É muito folgada, esquecida, odeia patty abusada, muito atrevida, ingenua, adora aprontar um de seus planos macavelicos 3, tem medo do escuro e de tempestades e.e, e é muito temperamental, e as vezes não consegue segurar

Qualidades:Tem uma voz muito bonita, tem um corpo de dar inveja, é bastante inteligente menos em geografia ¬¬, dança hip-hop e outros estilos muito bem e é ótima em futeboll.

Par: Hidan

Como ele a vê:Ela é muito agitada e infantil, a gente sempre ta competindo, mas ela sabe que eu sou o melhor u.u, ela é muito bonita, dança muito bem, mas eu ainda sou melhor que ela ò.ó, e eu odeio quando ela fica me chamando de "patty" ò.ó9

Como você o vê:Esse xato, filho de uma mãe, ele é o mais chato e despresivel de todos ò.ó, eu e ele sempre estamos competindo pra ver que é o melhor, mas é claro que a melhor sou eu u.u, tá bom que ele é muito bonito, mas beleza e burrice não combinam ò.ó

Algo a acrescentar:ela sempre quiz andar a cavalo mas por uma estranha razão, nunca teve coragem de montar em um o.O, ela tem uma mania estranha de quando esta frustrada, magoada, com raiva, triste, alegre, bem... emocionada, de ficar falando com o próprio reflexo do espelho o.O, ta eu tbm faço isso -.-"...xD

Posso mudar alguma coisa: Claro ¦D

Bem gente é isso eu sinto muito, por aqueles que não conseguiram entrar, estavam todas muito boas, e espero que ninguem fique sentido com isso. Para todos aqueles que pretendem acompanhar essa fic, logo eu estarei postando o primeiro capítulo, por favor comentem!

Xau o/

Bjs com chocolate,

Da Pipoca ;)


	3. Uma ideia de lucro

Oie o/

Gente eu tó aqui com o primeiro capítulo, espero que vocês gostem, e pra quem não aparecer nesse capitulo, não se preocupe, vai aparecer no próximo. Agora sem mais errolação, vamos a fic \o/!

Fala: - bla bla bla

Pensamento: " bla bla bla"

Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)

Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, por enquanto è.é, Muaaaaaaahaaaa!!

--x--

Universidade de Konoha - 14:30

Uma mulher de longos cebelos loiros, e olhos amendoados, cochilava em cima de uma escrivaninha, tranqüilamente entre vários papéis e documentos importantes.

- Tsunade-sama! - Falou uma mulher de cabelos e olhos pretos, que adentrava apressadamente no apossento.

- Hum? O quê? - Acordou com um susto. - Shizune...o que você quer agora? - Perguntou sem muita emoção.

- Tsunade-sama, você deveria estar revisando os documentos, eles são muito importantes! - Falou a moça com um ar de preocupação.

- Tá, tá ,tá, mas me diga...o que tem esse papéis?

- É poupança da universidade, é o dinheiro que o colégio ganhou ano passado, menos as despesas.

- Hum... -Resmungou enquanto pegava seus óculos de leitura para examinar os documentos. - O QUE?!

- O.O - Se assustou a morena.

- A universidade só arrecadou isso em um ano inteiro?! - Perguntou a diretora sem acreditar.

- Ha-hai - Concordou a outra, meio assustada com a reação da loira.

- Isso não está certo. Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer para melhorar o lucro... - Falou em quanto pensava.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, você não pode aumentar os preços da escola! Seria um absurdo! - Falou assustada com essa possibilidade.

- Eu sei Shizune...mas que tal transformamos a universidade, em uma mista! - Falou a diretora - Assim teriamos o dobro de alunos, e o dobro de lucros!

- Ma-Mas Tsunade-sama, essa idéia é muito arriscada! - Rebateu a outra.

- Mas se nós fizessemos um teste?!

- Um teste? Que tipo de teste?

- Um teste em que nós convidássemos apenas algumas meninas, para testar o ano letivo na nossa universidade, se ela acharem o ambiente e as diciplinas adequadas, nós divulgamos a idéia, e não terá riscos. -Falou a moça com um tom de quem acabou de ganhar na loteria.

- Ma-mas... - Começou a outra, sendo cortada pale diretora.

- Vá logo Shizune, divulgue as incrições para 6 meninas, depois me traga e eu direi quem são as escolhidas!

- Ok... -Desistiu a outra, e saiu para comprir as ordens da loira.

-Só espero que tudo dê certo... - Falou pensativa.

--x--

Um dia depois,

Japão, Tokyo - 11:45

Uma menina de cabelos negros,com mechas vermelhas espalhada pelo cabelo e pela franja, presos num torto rabo-de-cavalo presos por um laço laranja, com olhos azul-gelo, conversava ao telefone, aparentando não estar muito feliz com a conversa.

- Pai! Eu já disse que eu não vou fazer essa coisa de faculdade de administração! - Falou a garota já estressada.

- Setsuna! Eu já disse, e você já sabe muito bem! Você é a única herdeira do nosso negócio, e tem que saber administrar bem! - Falou o pai da garota pelo o telefone.

- Mas pai! Eu quero fazer engenharia, e não essa coisa! - Falou com uma voz chorosa, para convencer o pai.

- Ok Setsuna, mas se você não conseguir entrar em uma úniversidade logo, você vai voltar pra Alemanha e vai cursar administração, entendeu?! - Perguntou o pai.

- Tá pai, eu aceito essa proposta! O senhor vai ver, eu vou ser um ótima engenheira eletrónica! - Falou a garota com uma ar sonhador.

- Tá certo filha, eu tenho que desligar. Xau, beijos. - Falou encerrando a conversa.

- Xau... - Falou a garota pro telefone que já estava mudo. - Hum... agora eu só tenho que encontrar um universidade com um bom currículo e barata... - Falou para si mesma, com um tom pensativo, e em seguida olhando para a janela. - Hum? o que é isso? - Falou olhando para um altidor - " A Universidades de Konoha oferece 6 bolsas de estudo femininas, para aquelas que quiserem testar seu ano letivo em uma universidade masculina, para tranformá-la em uma mista. Mais informações ligue: 3456-1254. Hum... Interessante, foi mais fácil do que eu achei!"

--x--

No mesmo dia

Japão, Tokyo - 13:10

Uma menina com cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros,pretos e lisos, presos em um coque bem mal feito, com olhos castanhos, usando óculos de leitura, corria de um lado pro outro, enquanto falava com sua amiga.

- E agora Gina-chan?! O dinheiro que estou ganhado não vai dar pra pagar nenhuma universidade! -Falou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Calma Miharu-chan, você só precissa arrumar outro emprego. - Falou uma menina de longos cabelos roxos e encaracolados, com olhos amendoados, com uma gota na cabeça.(Eu acabei de inventar essa personagem pra ser a amiga da Mi-chan , mas ela só vai aparecer de vez em quando)

- Mas Gina-chan, eu não tenho tempo, o meu trabalho na locadora já é muito corrido! - Parou de andar para fitar sua amiga.

- Hum...bem, você vai ter que arranjar um tempo pra outro trabalho, eu já te ajudo com 15 porcento do que eu ganho... - Falou enquanto lia uma revista. - Hum? Ei! Mi-chan! Olha isso aqui! - Fala mostrando um página da revista.

- A Universidades de Konoha oferece 6 bolsas de estudo femininas, para aquelas que quiserem testar seu ano letivo em uma universidade masculina, para tranformá-la em uma mista. Mais informações ligue: 3456-1254. Gina-chan! Isso é ótimo! Assim eu posso economizar o ano inteiro para pagar uma outra universidade, caso essa idéia da universidade mista não dê certo! - Falou pulando de alegria.

-Que legal! Mas eu não vou puder fazer o teste com você, eu tenho que continuar trabalhando aqui para manter a casa em ordem... - Falou a garota com um ar pensativo - Pensando bem, Mi-chan, lá é um internato, como você vai continuar trabalhando aqui?

- Eu me demito aqui, e peço pra diretora me dar um emprego na universidade! - Disse mais feliz que antes.

- Então tá bom, vamos liga logo pra lá, só são seis vagas! - Disse a menina pegando apressadamente o telefone.

- Tá, tá, tá! - Pega o telefone da mão da amiga e começa teclar. - Isso vai ser perfeito!

--x--

No mesmo dia

Australia - 16:54

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos, lisos, chegando até acima da cintura, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, ouvia seu I-pod deitada na sua cama, enquanto lia um livro.

- Hum...interessante... - Falava para si mesma, enquanto lia.

- Filhinha! Eu tenho uma ótima notícia pra você! - Falou uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos iguais da menina, adentrando no aposento.

- Que foi mãe? - Perguntou a garota, sem muito esntusiasmo.

- Eu e seu pai conversamos, e resolvemos que você irá para aquele progama de bolsas que está havendo no Japão! - Falou a mãe toda animada, esperando a reação da filha.

- O QUÊ? Mãe! - Falou a filha surpresa, e frustrada ao mesmo tempo.

- Naomi-chan, não me olhe assim! Você mesma disse que queria ser uma grande atriz, e a universidade que está fazendo isso, está entre as 5 melhores do mundo! - Falou a mãe toda alegre.

- Tá, tá bom, eu vou! - Disse desistindo de discutir.

- Então vai ligar logo! Só são 6 vagas! E eu e seu pai já compramos a passagem! - Falou enquanto expulsava a filha do próprio quarto.

- Hum...isso vai ser muito problemático... - Falou pra si mesma, antes de começar a ligar.

--x--

Oie o/

Espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que não apareceu todas, mas ia ficar muito grande se eu colocasse pra aparecer todo mundo de uma vez. Por favor comentem! Logo eu estarei aqui com o 2 cap!

Agradecimentos:

LadyMilleh- Que bom que você gostou do seu par, eu tambèm gosto muito dele, e eu fasso qualquer hora esse ajustes é só você me enviar que eu faço na hora ;)

Lady Purin Aoi- xD, mas tambèm, um gato como aquele ¦3, acho que é o único vício que não faz mal xD, será o.O? Bem...obrigada pelo comentário .

xau o/

Bjs com chocolate,

Da Pipoca ;)


	4. Uma ideia de lucro parte 2

Oie o/

Olha só eu aqui de novo 8D! Eu to postando muito rápido, nem parece eu xD. Gente eu to aqui com o segundo capitulo, que é uma continuação do primeiro por isso não é muito grande, mas o terceiro vai ser! -Olhinhos brilhando- Agora vamos a fic o/!

Fala: - bla bla bla

Pensamento: " bla bla bla"

Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)

Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, por enquanto è.é, Muaaaaaaahaaaa!!

--x--

Inglaterra - 19:20

Uma menina de longos, lisos e sedosos cabelos negros, presos em duas partes, com os fios levemente encaracolados, e uma franja toda repicada na testa, com olhos rosa bebê, estava sentada em uma mesa de jantar, junto de dois adultos. A mesa estava cheia de deliciosos pratos, e com vários enfeites e talheres. Um silêncio reinava na mesa, até ser cortado por um homem de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Melina, eu espero que você arrume as malas mais rápido dessa vez. - Falou o homem com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Hum? Pra que eu iria arrumar as malas, pai? - Perguntou a garota desconfiada.

- Oras! Porque você vai pro Japão! - Foi a vez de um mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos rosa bebê falar.

- O QUÊ?! JAPÃO?! - Gritou a menina não contendo a felicidade. - Mas por quê tão assim de repente?

- Nós vimos que uma das cinco melhores universidades do mundo está dando bolsas femininas. Então como você adora o Japão resolvemos deixar você entrar nesse programa. - Falou o homem.

- Então filhinha, quer que eu te ajude a fazer as malas? - Perguntou a mulher, mas não obteve respostas pois a garota não estava mais lá.

- Nossa, ela adorou mesmo a notícia. - Falou o homem para a mulher.

- É n.n - Concordou a mulher.

- PAI, MÃE, EU AMO VOCÊS! - Pode se ouvir o grito da garota vindo de seu quarto.

--x--

Japão, Tokyo - 22:56

Uma menina de longos cabelos cacheados, ruivos e olhos verdes, lia um livro, enquanto um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes a observava.

- Então? Como está? - Perguntou o homem, com um ar ancioso.

- Está muito bom pai, parabéns! - Falou a menina fechando o livro.

- Obrigado Sophie... - Disse meio aliviado, pois sua filha era muito rigorosa na leitura.

- Pai. - Chama a menina fazendo com que o homem preste atenção a ela. - Eu me inscrevi no programa da universidade de Konoha.

- Aquele que está oferecendo bolsas femininas? - Perguntou o homem.

- Esse mesmo. - Respondeu a menina.

- Que bom, eu e sua mãe já tinhamos conversado, e estávamos pensando em te inscrever. - Falou o pai com um grande sorriso.

- Então você pode me levar amanhã para fazer o teste? - Perguntou receosa.

- Claro que posso! - Respondeu o homem. - Agora vá dormir, não queremos ninguém chegando atrasado amanhã!

- Te amo pai! - Disse a menina dando um beijo no rosto do pai, antes de ir para o seu quarto.

--x--

Japão, Tokyo - 6:30

Uma menina de longos cabelos loiros meio acastanhados, lisos, com uma franjinha na testa, olhos lilás, dormia na sua cama enquanto resmungava algumas coisas.

- Não, Orlando, não acredite nela! Ela está com o cérebro da sua amada! - Falou a menina enquanto se remexia na cama.

- Rina-chan, acorde, já são 6:30, você deve estar no Konoha as 7:00. - Falou um homem velhinho de cabelos brancos e olhos lilás, enquanto balançava a menina.

- Não sua vagabunda! Você nunca vai tirar o Orlando de mim! - Levanta a menina bruscamente dando um soco bem na cara do homem.

- AH O.O - Cai sentado no chão.

- Hum? Vovô? Por quê o senhor está ai sentado no chão? - Perguntou com uma cara de sono.

- Nada minha netinha -.-", agora se levante, você tem um teste a fazer. - Disse se levantando.

- Ah... - Disse se levantando calmamente. - o...o-O TESTE! - Gritou se lembrando do teste do konoha, em seguida começando a se arrumar bem rápido.

- Calma, vá com calma se não você vai acabar se machucan- - Não pode terminar a frase, pois antes de terminar a garota escorregou em uma meia e caiu com a cara no chão. - do... -.-"

--x--

Esse capitulo foi só a continuação para aquelas que não tinham aparecido por isso tá pequeno, depois eu venho aqui com o próximo, que não é uma continuaçã ;D. Por favor comentem!

Agradecimentos:

Lady Purin Aoi- Que bom que você gostou do 1º cap n.n, eu espero que você tambèm goste desse e da entrada da sua personagem ¦D

LadyMilleh- ok, que bom que você tá gostando da história n.n, mas só digo uma coisa, as confusões vão ser muitasss! Continue acompanhando!

Xau o/

Bjs com chocolate,

Da Pipoca ;)


	5. O Teste, as escolhidas e os loucos ôÕ

**Oie o/**

**Eu to aqui com o terceiro capítulo de Vida de Universitário, dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho, mas o capitulo eu espere que compense ;). Leiam e comentem plzzz!**

**Ação: - bla bla bla - **

**Fala: Fulando: Bla Bla Bla**

**Pensamento: "Bla Bla Bla"**

**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**

**Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, por enquanto è.é, Muaaaaaaahaaaa!!**

--x--

22/01/2008 - Universidade de Konoha - 7:15

Várias jovens se encontravam sentadas nas arquibancadas de um auditório esperando a chegada da diretora para que podessem começar o teste. Um barulho de conversas ocupava todo o local, até que foi cortado pela entrada da diretora no palco.

Tsunade: Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer a pressença de todas vocês aqui. Mas sinto informas que apenas seis das presentes irão ter a chance de ter um uma bolsa de estudo aqui no Konoha. - Falou a diretora no microfone. - Agora, todas aquelas que quiserem continuar, por favor se dirijão para sala 63, onde farão um provão que irá ter as seguintes matéria: Matemática, Português, Biologia, Literatura e Historia. - Finalizou Tsunade, saindo do palco e indo em direção a sala 63.

Passou um tempo e toda a arquibancada estava vazia, mas várias por causas de desistencias. Na sala 63 um silêncio pertubador reinava, todas agoras estavam com o provão na mão, apenas dava para ouvir o barulho dos lápis escrevendo rapidamente.

Duas horas e meia depois a Diretora chamou a atenção de todas e disse...

Tsunade: Vocês só tem mais meia hora antes que eu mande recolher as provas. Por favor quem ainda não tiver acabado se apresse. - Avisou Tsunade.

Pode se ouvir o barulho de lápis aumentar a velocidade depois desse aviso, várias garotas aparentavam estar exausta de tanto pensar, e algumas até suando frio.

Mais meia hora se pessou e Tsunade mandou um professor recolher as provas. Pode se ver várias meninas desesperadas para terminar antes que o professor chegasse na suas mesas. Depois de todas terem sido reclhidas, Tsunade mandou todas voltarem para o alditório, que uma equipe de professores irão corrigir as provas, e os resultados vão chegar dentro de uma ou duas horas. Todas as meninas voltaram pro alditório, mas algumas foram explorar a escola.

Miharu andava pelos jardins meio nervosa pelos resultádos, até que esbarra em algo, ou melhor em alguém.

Miharu: Me desculpe, eu não estava olhando por onde eu andava! - Desculpou-se Miharu.

Menina: Sem problema n.n'. - Falou a menina de cabelos loiros meio acastanhados. - Você também fez o teste?

-Miharu: Fiz, e você? - Perguntou Miharu.

Menina: Aham :) - Falou a outra.

Miharu: Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou Miharu novamente.

Rina: Katsu Rina, e o seu?

Miharru: Matsuda Miharu, prazer n.n!

Rina: Ei, quando você entra na universidade, o que você vai cursar :D?

Miharu: Moda, e você?

Rina: Arte.

Miharu: Que parte da arte?

Rina: Dança.

Miharu: Sériu?! Que legal! Isso deve ser bem legal de fazer.

Rina: Legal é pouco! A dança é a minha paixão desde pequenina, e é uma das poucas que prestam ¬¬ - Falou a menina muito animada.

Miharu: Você tem outra paixão?

Rina: Tenho. Só que ele fica me ignorando, aquele cachorro ò.ó9!

Miharu: Um garoto?! Quem é 8D?

Rina: Orlando Bloom ¦3

Miharu: ¬¬

As meninas continuaram conversando até ouvirem uma outra menina que veiu avisar que o resultados sairam e a Tsunade iria dizer agora.

Miharu: Vamos! - Miharu disse para Rina antes de começar a correr e ser acompanhada por Rina.

Tsunade já se encontrava no palco esperando todas se sentarem, depois de 15 minutos, todas já tinham se sentado, e ela começou.

Tsunade: Estou muito feliz com o resultado de todas, e vejo que terão um ótimo futuro pela frente, mas nós só podemos aceitar 6 então é com muito orgulho que eu chamo aqui a garota que ficou em primeiro lugar... - Nessa hora uma enorme tenção tomou conta do auditório, enquanto Tsunade abria um envelope. - Sophie D'alembert!

Uma salva de palmas pode se ouvir, enquanto uma menina ruiva de olhos verdes subia ao palco. A diretora continuou.

Tsunade: E em segundo lugar, empatadas temos:... Melina Von Sara e Setsuna Shimoda! - Duas meninas muito alegres subiram ao palco, e mais palmas foram ouvidas. - Em terceiro lugar temos também empatadas: ...Saito Naomi e ...Matsuda Miharu! - As duas meninas subiram no palco com várias palmas as acompanhando. - E por último mas não menos importante...Katsu Rina! - Novamente ouviu-se palmas naquele auditório. - Sinto muito por aquelas que não conseguiram entrar, e parabéns as que conseguiram! As aulas começam dia 24 de janeiro, até lá! - Finalizou Tsunade, e vária garotas começaram a sair da faculdade, até ficar apenas as 6 escolhidas e a diretora.

Sophie: Tsunade-sama, nós deveremos estar aqui com nossas malas amanhã? - Perguntou a ruiva.

Tsunade: Não é obrigatório Sophie, vocês só precisam chegar dia 24, quando vocês chegarem vão para a minha sala, lá eu explicarei tudo. - Falou a moça antes de ir embora.

As meninas ficaram lá conversando e se conhecendo melhor até cada uma ir para casa, precisavam descansar amanhã teriam que arrumar várias malas.

--x--

24/01/2008 - Universidade de Konoha - 6:45

Seis meninas se encontravam em frente de um enorme prédio, tudo lá era muito bonito, os jardins, as paredes, as portas, tudo era impecavel. Os portõe iam se abrindo, elas entraram e estavam a caminho da sala da diretora, mas foram paradas por um grupo de meninos.

Menino 1: Olhem! São meninas \ºOº/!

Meninos do grupinho: o.o...\º¬º/

Meninas: O.O - Corre -

Menino 2: Fêmeas º¬º! Peguem elas! - Sai correndo em disparada junto com os outros. -

Rina: AH MEU DEUS \ºOº/!

Setsuna: SOCORRO! \oOo/

Miharu: AH! LOUCOS COM HORMÔNIOS A FLOR DA PELE ESTÃO ME PERSEGUINDO \ºOº/!

Meninas: - Entram rápido na sala da diretora e fecham a pota com tudo. -

Tsunade: Vocês não sabem bater na porta não?! ò.ó - Com cara de quem acabo de acordar e com baba na boxecha. -

Meninas: -.-"

Tsunade: Certo já que vocês já estão aqui, vou começar logo a explicar. Vocês vão estudar aqui com as bolsas, porèm todo mês vocês terão que me trazer um relatório de como está o estabelecimento, se ele está adquado para as meninas. Se não estiver você tem que escrever dicas de como ele pode melhorar. Vocês entederam?

Meninas: - Balançam a cabeça de forma positiva. -

Tsunade: Suas malas estão já em seus aposentos, agora podem ir, vocês tem aulas pra assistir, aqui estão suas salas e horários. - Entrega um papel pra cada uma delas. -

Naomi: Ma-mas o.o...

Tsunade: Sem mas, vão logo!

Com receio as meninas foram abrindo a porta lentamente com medo de aparecer mais garotos, mas para sua sorte o sinal já tinha tocado, e todos se encontravam na sala. Então ela seguiram cada uma pra sua sala.

--x--

Com a Naomi

Naomi:...Onde é que fica isso ô.õ? - Perguntou pra si mesma, relendo o papel e procurando pela sala. -

Pessoa: Quer ajuda?

Naomi: Que-quero º¬º...quer dizer! Aham, qual seu nome? - Perguntou bobamente. -

Sasori: Meu nome é Sasori, e o seu?

Naomi: Gostos-SAITO NAOMI, é Saito Naomi n/n!

Sasori: Certo u.u, qual é a sua sala?

Naomi: 43.

Sasori: Vá em frente e depois siga pela direita.

Naomi: Obrigado, é muita gentileza sua n.n! Você parec- -Não pode continuar porque foi cortada pelo ruivo. -

Sasori: Eu sou o monitor do corredor é meu dever e não uma gentileza ¬¬.

Naomi: -Com raiva- É pelo pouco que eu já o conheço, que seriam... -Olha no relógio inexistente - uns 2 minutos, você não seria capaz de uma gentileza ¬¬, grosso!

Sasori: ¬¬

Naomi: ¬¬

Sasori: ¬¬

Naomi: ¬¬

Sasori: ¬¬

Naomi: ¬¬

Sasori: Tobi! Dá pra você tirar essa pirralha da minha frente ¬¬. - Fala pra uma "pessoa" com máscara de pirulito. - Se não eu vou acabar não me responsabilisando pelos meus atos...

Tobi: Certo o7! Tobi is a good boy! - Fala antes de começar a puxar a menina pra sala de teatro. -

Naomi: ô.õ, por quê você tá usando um pirulito na cara? E como você sabia que eu estava cursando Teatro? E por que tu falas na terceira pessoa õ.Ô?

Tobi: Tobi usa pirulito na cara pra uma peça que Tobi vai fazer, e Tobi não sabia que você cursava teatro, Tobi só foi pra sala de teatro porque cursa também, e Tobi fala na terceira pessoa porque...porque...Tobi não sabe porque ¦D.

Naomi: o.O...Gostei de ti :D!

--x--

Com a Sophie

Sophie: Deve ser essa sala...32...é essa mesma. -Entra na sala e coloca suas coisas na mesa. - Hum? - Sente que estavam a observando, e se vira pra ver quem era. -

Meninos: É uma menina o.o!

Menino 1: É tão bonitaaa º¬º...

Menino 2: Olha só! Ela é cherosa e não é toda peluda \o.o/...

Sophie: o.o'..."Aff, será que os meninos dessa escola nunca viram uma menina na vida não ¬¬ "

Menino 3: Olha ela tem muitas curvas 0¬0, olha só os peitos dela \º¬º/ - Começa a tocar. - E é durinho \0o0/

Sophie: TARADO 6Ò.Ó9 - Esmurra o garoto até a morte. -

Alma do menino 3: Peitoss \º¬º/

Sophie: u.ú

Pessoa: Não ligue pra eles, eles nunca viram uma mulher ant- -Não pode terminar por que foi acertado por uma voadora. -

Sophie: BANZAI Ò.Ó9, morram seus tarados!

Pessoa: Eu não sou tarado ò.x9!

Sophie: Então quem é você?

Hidan: Eu sou o Hidan, eu tambèm curso medicina.

Sophie: Eu sou a Sophie, só não sei se eu deveria dizer prazer ¬¬.

Hidan: ¬¬, eu ia fazer eles pararem de te encher o saco, mas eu acho que você quer continuar a ser acediada u.u

Sophie: Tá pode fala u.u, o que você quer?

Hidan: Eu quero que você me apresente as outras cinco n.n.

Sophie: Seu tarado ¬¬.

Hidan: Eu não sou tarado ò.ó.

Sophie: Tá, tá, mas tira essas coisas da minha cola!

Meninos: Sophieww \º¬º/

Hidan: Olha seus bichas, se vocês não parárem de encher o saco dela, irão ficar 2 semanas de detenção ò.ó!

Meninos: O.O - Se sentam. -

Sophie: Como você vai fazer com que eles fiquem duas semanas de detenção õ.ô?

Hidan: Meu amigo é o monitor n.n.

Sophie: ¬¬

--x--

Com a Rina

Rina: "Eu num sei onde é essa coisa não...vou perguntar pra aquela moça ali :D!" Moça, onde fica essa sala aqui? - pergunta pra moça de cabelos loiros. -

Pessoa: Quem você está chamando de moça, uh ¬¬?

Rina: Ah, me desculpe, você não gosta que eu te chame de moça?

Pessoa: Não, uh ¬¬.

Rina: E que tal senhorita 8) ?

Pessoa: EU SOU HOMEM,UH Ò.Ó!!

Rina: Ok, EU SOU HOMEM, UH Ò.Ó, você pode me mostrar que sala é essa :D?

Pessoa: Me dá isso aqui, uh ¬¬! - Pega o papel da mão da garota. - Você faz arte, uh?

Rina: Faço ¦3.

Pessoa: Você é da minha sala, vem, eu te levo até lá, uh.

Rina: Obrigada você é muito gentil ¦), ei vamos ser amigas 8D?

Pessoa: Eu já disse que eu sou homem, uh ¬¬.

Rina: Meu nome é Rina e o seu :)?

Deidara: É Deidara, uh ¬¬

Rina: Dei-chan, você é muito legal ¦D, você é tão fofinho, me lembra o Orlando ¦3.

Deidara: Quem é Orlando, uh õ.ô?

Rina: ORLANDOOOO BLOOMM \ºOº/!

Deidara: o.O

--x--

Com a Setsuna

Setsuna: "Eu estou começando a me irritar com isso ù.ú"

Meninos: Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla \o/ - Falando baboseiras para agradar a garota. -

Setsuna: CHEGA \Ò.Ó/!

Meninos: o.o

Setsuna: Se vocês ainda pretendem ter filhos daqui alguns anos, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ Ò.Ó!

Meninos: O.O - Com medo, muuuito medo. -

Setsuna: E fiquem bem longe de mim ¬¬.

Pessoa: Nossa, você é bem durona para uma garotinha mimada.

Setsuna: MIMADA É O SEU RABO Ò.Ó9!

Pessoa: E bem barulhenta também...

Setsuna: Vai te f#er ¬¬.

Pein: - Ignora. - O meu nome é Pein, e o seu?

Setsuna: Pra que você quer saber, ô boneco de vudu ¬¬? "Sério, ele me lembra muito um! Ele é todo cheio de prego na cara o.O"

Pein: ¬¬, é sempre bom fazer novas amizades num lugar onde não temos muitos.

Setsuna: Ok, meu nome é Setsuna, Feliz agora?!

Pein: Não.

Setsuna: ¬¬, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Pein: Pode.

Setsuna: Você é emo õ.Ô?

Pein: ¬¬"

--x--

Com a Melina

Melina: Professor! - Chama a menina, na porta da sala de aula. -

Professor: Ah, claro. Qual o seu nome? - O homem vai até a porta e pergunta para a garota. -

Melina: Melina Von Sara.

Professor: - Vai pra frente da turma. - Turma! Essa é a nova aluna do programa de bolas femininas: Merina Von Sara.

Melina: É Melina. - Fala discretamente para o professor e depois si vira pra turma. - Meu nome e Melina, e espero nós darmos bem,... - Sente o olhar dos meninos loucos sobre si. - Apenas bem! Não quero nada com pessoas totalmente perdubadas e descontroladas como alguns aqui nessa sala ¬¬. - Finaliza, e depois espera o professor continuar. -

Professor: Certo u.u", agora vá se sentar...do lado do senhor Uchiha.

A menina foi em direção ao local indicado para que o professor prosseguisse com a aula. Algum tempo depois, a menina parecia não aguentar mais prestar atenção naquela aula, então começoa a puxar assunto com o tal de Uchiha.

Melina: Oi, meu nome é Melina, e o seu? - Fala baixinho para que o prof. não escutasse. -

Itachi: Itachi.

Melina: Hei Itachi! Me diga, todos os meninos dessa escola são assim ¬¬? - Aponta para uns meninos estranhos que a encaravam. -

Itachi: A maioria, já que passaram quase a vida toda aqui, não se lembram como eram ver garotas u.u.

Melina: Então tem alguns que não são?

Itachi: Tem. E está falando com um deles.

Melina: Que bom que eu encontrei alguem com quem conversar n.n.

Itachi: Se você quiser, eu te apresento o restante da cambada, eles não são daquele jeito, - Aponta para os garotas que ainda encaravam a garota. - mas são muuito mulherengos.

Melina: No final todos vocês tem alguma coisa estranha com mulheres ¬¬.

Itachi: Eu vou considerar isso um sim ¬¬.

--x--

Com a Miharu

Miharu: Agora por favor você pode me trazer outro copo de limonada :)? - Perguntou para um menino que a observava bobamente segurando um prato onde tinha vários copos sujos, enquanto ela estava deitada numa cadeira de sol com vários meninos ao seu redor. -

Menino 1: Claro º3º

Miharu: Você é um doce n.n, agora você poderia abanar um pouquinho mais rápido? - Perguntou para outro que segurava um leque maior do que ele mesmo. -

Menino 2: Ok o7 -Disse começando a abanar mais rápido. -

Miharu: Você ai! Me trás um doce!

Menino 3: Hai º¬º!

Miharu: " Isso é incrivel! Eles fazem tudo que eu mando! Precisso cantar isso pras garotas! " Eu vou gostar desse lugar è.é...

--x--

**É isso aew! Consegui acabar mais um capitulo \o/! Foi muito legal escrever esse capitulo, mas confesso, deu uma preguissaaaaah! Pois bem! Eu espere que gostem, e por favor comentem, eu to vendo que nem todo mundo que foi escolhido tá comentando. Eu não vou tirar ninguém da fic nem nada mas eu queria saber as opiniões de vocês, e mesmo que seja só pra escrever um "oi, eu le sua fic, xau" eu já iria ficar muito feliz! Agora agradecimentos!**

_Lady Purin Aoi _-** Que bom que você gostou da entrada da sua personagem n.n. Eu gostei muito de fazer aquela cena xD, obrigada por comentar, bjs!**

_S2DeAtH aNgElS2_ -** XD, sem problema ;D, e ainda bem que você está gostando dos capítulos! Obrigada por comentar, bjs!**

_LadyMilleh_ - **Que bom que você gostou miga! Eu acho que você vai gostar mais ainda desse n.n, ela não ficou tão séria como no outro, mas eu acho que ela ficou legal. Xau, obrigada por comentar!**

**Agora eu me vou!**

**Xau o/!**

**Bjs com chocolate,**

**Da Pipoca ;)**


	6. Na balada com os Akas!

**Oie o/**

**Gente me desculpa pela a demora, mas é que bateu uma preguissaah -.-", não vou mentir deu muuutita preguissa mesmo --". Mas agora o mais importante é que eu finalmente estou aqui com um novo capitulo ù0Ú9! E euqueria dedicar esse capitulo a um miga minha: ...**_**LadyMilleh**_** \o, eu queria ter um meio de agradecer ela por patrocinar minha fic, então vou dedicar esse cap a ela :D! Certo, agora vamos a fic o/!**

**Ação: - Ele assoviava enquanto chupava cana. :p - **

**Fala: Fulano: Se eu soubesse voar, eu era o rei dos pingüins :p!**

**Comentários dos personagens: (Weeeeeeeeeeeee eu sou uma formiga 8D!)**

**Pensamento: "Será que meu pai é Drácula?! o.O"**

**Comentarios da autora: ( N/A: Eu sou um bolinho de arroz :p!)**

**Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, eu também não queria mesmo, sou mais meu moreninho de olhos ônix tudo de bom, uuui! Sasuke é meu e ninguém tasca ò0Ó9! Muaaaaaaahaaaa!!**

--x--

_Retrospectiva:_

_Miharu: " Isso é incrivel! Eles fazem tudo que eu mando! Precisso cantar isso pras garotas! " Eu vou gostar desse lugar è.é..._

--x--

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos e olhos castanhos estava sentada na sua cadeira esperando o sinal tocar para que ela pudesse ir logo para o seu quarto contar as novidades para a suas amigas.

_Flashback-on_

_Miharu: Agora por favor você pode me trazer outro copo de limonada :)? - Perguntou para um menino que a observava bobamente segurando um prato onde tinha vários copos sujos, enquanto ela estava deitada numa cadeira de sol com vários meninos ao seu redor. -_

_Menino 1: Claro º3º_

_Miharu: Você é um doce n.n, agora você poderia abanar um pouquinho mais rápido? - Perguntou para outro que segurava um leque maior do que ele mesmo. -_

_Menino 2: Ok º.º7 -Disse começando a abanar mais rápido. -_

_Miharu: Você ai! Me trás um doce!_

_Menino 3: Hai º¬º!_

_Miharu: " Isso é incrivel! Eles fazem tudo que eu mando! Precisso cantar isso pras garotas! " Eu vou gostar desse lugar è.é..._

_Flashback-off_

Mal esperava para poder contar isso para as meninas, ela pensava em quantas coisas elas poderiam fazer, ou melhor, seus fãns obscecados.

Logo o barulho estrindente do sinal foi escutado por toda a escola. A menina morena mal arrumou suas coisas e já foi correndo para o seu quarto.

Miharu: " As meninas precisam saber disso! " - Pensando enquanto sai correndo para o dormitório, mas acabba barroando em algo. - Ai! Olha por onde anda ôh morena do chãn! -Fala para um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos negros, e volta a correr. -

Itachi: Morena do chãn ¬¬...? - Murmura pra se mesmo vendo a garota indo embora. -

--x--

Miharu chega no seu quarto ofegante, e abre a porta, sem deixar escapar um "nossa" quando olhou para o aposento. O quarto era enorme, tinha seis camas de solteiro, uma varanda grande, uma porta de vidro que dava na varanda que era coberta por uma cortina lilás, seis armários, dois banheiros e tres grandes escrivaninhas, encima de cada cama tinha o material para as aulas de cada uma e também o novo uniforme(N/A: Elas não usaram uniforme no primeiro dia porque não era obrigado nenhum aluno usar), todas as meninas já estavam lá, então Miharu começou.

Miharu: Meninas vocês não vão acreditar no que eu descobri! Isso é tão legal, a gente vai poder fazer tanta coisa com isso!

Setsuna: O que foi?! Diz logo criatura ò.ó!

Sophie: Miharu-chan, o que você prefere? Branco ou vermelho? -Perguntou a ruiva mostrando dois potes de esmalte. -

Miharu: Eu prefiro o branco, já tem muito vermelho em você u.u. - Fala a menina para a ruiva, ignorando a outra. -

Naomi: Mas o vermelho podia ficar legal, exatamente porque combina com o cabelo dela. - Diz Naomi se metendo na conversa. -

Setsuna: ¬¬

Melina:Eu também acho que vermelho ia ficar mais legal, fica mais sofisticado xD! - Se metendo na conversa. -

Rina: É mas o branco ia destacar no vermelho, ia ficar mais legal. - Fala entrando na conversa. -

Miharu: Eu também acho, mas se a gente fizesse um mistura das duas cor- - É interrompida por uma morena. -

Setsuna: P#x#A! DA PRA VOCÊS ME ESCUTÁREM Ò.Ó!

Todas: o.o"

Setsuna: Ótimo, agora Miharu, conta o que você ia contar antes ¬¬.

Miharu: Certo ò.ó7!...- Pensando. -

Setsuna: O que foi ¬¬?

Miharu: Esqueci n.n"

Setsuna: Ò.Ó9!

Todas: xD

Melina: Bem, mudando de assunto, eu conheci um cara legal hoje.

Naomi: O professor ¬¬?

Melina: Não ¬¬, um garoto, e ele vai nos apressentar os colegas dele.

Sophie: Não obrigada, não estou afim de conhecer mais loucos ¬¬.

Melina: Ele disse que eles não tem esse problema com mulheres, só que são mulherengos -.-".

Rina: Eu hein, que estranho, no final todos eles tem alguma coisa quando tem uma mulher por perto u.u.

Melina: Eu também achei isso xD! Ele combinou com os amigos dele hoje lá naquela boate no fim da rua, e marcou de se encontrar comigo lá. Aquela boate é a melhor da região, então eu aceitei o convite, mas eu não quero ir sozinha. Então? Vocês topam?

Rina: Por mim tudo bem n.n!

Sophie: É, parece legal, eu vou também.

Setsuna: Eu num tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo u.u.

Miharu: Ok, eu vou o/!

Naomi: Tá bom então, afinal, o que pode dá errado n.n?!

Miharu:...Lembrei \8D/!

Setsuna e Melina: É coisa ruim ¬¬".

Miharu: Eu me lembrei que, hoje antes da aula, aqueles meninos estranhos que nos perseguiram quando nós chegamos no colégio, eles faziam tudo que eu mandava! Até me deram limonada \8D/!

Rina: Que legal :D!

Melina: Interessante è.é...

Naomi: o.o" - Com medo da Melina. -

Sophie: Mas não seria melhor nós nos arrumarmos? Já são 4:20(pm)!

Todas: O.O" - Começam a se arrumar. -

Depois de um tempo todas estão prontas com ajuda de Miharu para fazer os cabelos.

**Sophie** etava com uma regata verde-musgo e uma saia de prega jeans clara, uma sandália de salto medio prata, acessórios pratas, brilho rosa-claro e sombra verde leve. Os cabelos estavam escovados e ela usava uma faixa da cor da blusa na cabeça.

**Melina** usava uma calça jeans escuro com detalhes em dourado, uma babylook lilás com várias flores de cerejera espalhadas pela blusa, sandália de salto médio dourada, acessório dourados, brilho rosa e sombra lilás leve. O cabelo estava preso em um coque único meio mal feito deixando várias mechas soltas e encaracoladas.

**Naomi **vestia uma capri jeans escuro, uma regata azul-marinho com detalhes de ondas, sandália de salto baixo preta e acessórios pretos, brilho avermelhado e sombra azul leve. O cabelo estava escovado e preso em um rabo de cavalo médio.

**Setsuna **estava com uma bata branca com detalhes em laranja, uma calça de cano fino jeans escuro, um salto alto branco e acessórios laranjas, um brilho vermelho e sombra laranja leve. Os cabelos estavam escovados e ela tinha um óculos escuros em cima da cabeça.

**Rina **vestia um vestido de amarrar no pescoço que vai até o meio da cocha, rosa-bebê com detalhes pretos, no busto ele era apertado, mas depois formava uma saia estilo balonê, uma bota de salto alto preta com o cadaço rosa, acessórios pretos, brilho rosa e sombra rosa leve. Os cabelos estavam encaracolados e presos em duas maria-chiquinhas altas.

**Miharu **usava uma babylook preta que tinha um sinto bege abaixo do busto, um shorte jeans escuro, uma sandália de salto médio bege, acessórios beges, brilho vermelho e sombra bege leve. Os cabelos estavam encaracolados e soltos, e ela usava uma pequena presilha em forma de um "M" bege com brilhinhos coloridos.

Todas estavam lindas, e era exatamente assim que cada uma se sentia, linda! Elas foram até o local combinado era tudo muito lindo, e também estava lotado, entã elas esperaram Melina dizer quem era o tal "garoto" do qual ela falara.

Melina: Hum...vamos ver...ah, alí está ele! Vamos! - Disse ela se aproximando do garoto de cabelos e olhos negros. -

Miharu: "Eu conheço esse menino..."

Itachi: Ah, oi Melina. Vejo que trousse as amigas. - Disse olhando para a morena de cabelos encaracolados. -

Melina: É n.n, e você arrastou os seus pra cá?

Itachi: É, arrastei, mas eles já se espalharam por ai u.u.

Miharu: Agora eu lembrei!

Todos: o.O?!

Miharu: Morena do chãn o/!

Itachi: Ah, é você ¬¬...

Todas as meninas menos a Miharu: Morena do chãn xD?!

Miharu: Ah, é porque...-Explica-(N/A: Autora com preguissa de explicar -.-")

Itachi: ¬¬"

Garotas: xD

Melina: Certo, acho melhor eu apresentar vocês pro Itachi. Meninas esse é Uchiha Itachi, ele tá na minha classe de diretio. Itachi, essas são: Setsuna Shimoda, está cursando engenharia eletrónica. Katsu Rina, está cursando artes. Matsuda Miharu, está cursando moda. Saito Naomi, está cursando teatro. E essa é Sophie D'alembert, está cursando medicina. e você já me conhece. - Disse apontando para as donas dos respectivos nomes e depois pra ela mesma. -

Setsuna: Oi n.n.

Rina: Olá :D/!

Miharu: Oie o/!

Naomi: Oi -.-

Sophie: Yoo õ/!

Itachi: Oi...prazer conhece-las. Agora esperem aqui que eu vou chamar os abestados u.ú. - Sai a procura dos "abestados". -

Miharu: Apesar dele ser chato, ele é muito gato xD! - Cochicha pra Melina. -

Itachi: Voltei, bem, vamos logo ao que interessa u.u, garotas esses são: Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Pein e Sasori. Abestados essas são: Miharu, Naomi, Sophie, Melina, Setsuna e Rina. - Falou enquanto apontava para os donos dos nomes. -

Meninos: ¬¬

Meninas: Oie n.n"

Rina: Oê, Deidara-chan \8D/!

Deidara: Eu já disse que eu sou homem, ôh criatura ò.\)!

Rina: Eu sei que você é homem, mas é que o seu nome combina mais com chan :).

Todos: ¬¬"

Deidara: Você parece ser tão lesada, ou isso tudo é só cena ¬\)?

Setsuna: Vê lá como fala, oh bichinha!

Deidara: Bichinha é teu pai ò.\)9!

Setsuna: Como é que é ò.ó?!

Deidara: Isso mesmo que você escutou ù.\)!

Setsuna: Cê quer brigar é ò0Ó9?!

Deidara: Não, eu não bato em mulher u.\).

Setsuna: Que foi "dei-chan"? Cê tá com medo? - Chega perto dele e susurra em seu ouvido a última frase, fazendo uma ondas de arrepios pecorrer a espinha do loiro. -

Deidara: Não me provoque. - Segura o braço da garota e fala olhando em seus olhos. -

Setsuna: Hum...então o fodastico "dei-chan" é provocado facilmente è.é?!

Deidara e Setsuna: Bla bla bla bla bla bla ò.ó! - Discutindo. -

Outro: u.u"

Tobi: O Deidara-sempai já arranjou uma nova namorada, eu quero uma também ç.ç!

Hidan: É Tobi, então eu acho melhor você puchar uma cadeira e esperar, porque vai demorar muito até isso acontecer u.u.

Tobi: Hidan-san é do mal ç.ç. - Olha pras garotas conversando umas com as outras, mas repara melhor em uma certa ruiva. - Né, Sophie-chan, você não quer ser minha namorada :D? - Pergunta inoscentemente. -

Sophie: o/o!

Sasori: Tobi, seu idiota! Também não é assim, você tem que gosta da pessoa e tem que se conhecerem direito.

Tobi: Mas Tobi gosta da Sophie-chan, she is a good girl 8D!

Sasori: Mas não é assim que a coisa funciona abestado ¬¬.

Sophie: n/n"

Tobi: Então Sophie-chan, vamos ser amigos?!

Sophie: Cla-claro Tobi-kun ¦)

Tobi: Então vem, vamos dançar!

Sophie: Ah... - Sendo arrastada para pista de dança. -

Itachi: Esses aí num toma jeito ¬¬.

Miharu: E quem se importa? Vem, vamos dançar! - Arrasta Itachi para a pista de dança. -

Pein: Oi. -Fala pra Melina. -

Melina: Oi.

Pein: Vem.

Melina: Pra onde o.O?

Pein: Dançar. Eu sei também me espanta eu está pedindo pra uma menina de seius tão pequenos pra idade pra dançar.

Melina: COMO É QUE É ò0Ó9 ?!

Pein: O que foi?

Melina: Como assim "o que foi"? Como você ousa dizer isso pra uma dama?!

Pein: É que minha mãe me ensinou a dizer a verdade.

Melina: Ò.Ó!

Pein: Deixa de ser chata, vamos logo! - Puxa ela para a pista. -

Melina: - Resmungando baichinho. -

Hidan: Eu mesmo é que não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui com você Sasori, eu vou dançar também. Vamos ver qual vai ser a sortuda...- Olha pra Rina conversando com Naomi. -

Hidan: É Rina parece que hoje é o seu dia de sorte!

Rina: -Chegando do nada. - Por quê?

Hidan: O que o.o?

Rina: Que hoje é meu dia de sorte?

Hidan: Porque você vai dançar comigo. - Jogando charme. -

Rina: Prefiro dançar com o Sasori ¬¬. Não gosto de mauricinhos u.u.

Hidan: Ò.Ó!

Rina e Hidan: Bla bla bla bla bla bla ò0Ó9! -Discutindo. -

Naomi: -.-", eu cansei de ficar escutando briguinha de casal, eu vou dançar u.u. - Indo pra pista. -

Sasori: Você está é com inveja das suas amigas, porque não tem com quem ter sua briguinha de casal u.u.

Naomi: Não estou com inveja, e posso não ter ainda com quem discutir, mas logo terei. - Olha pra um gatinho que dançava na pista de dança. (N/A: Não, ele tá nadando ¬¬.) -

Sasori: Você é muito convencida ¬¬.

Naomi: E porque você se importa?

Sasori: Não me importo, só não gosto de gente convencida que nem você.

Naomi: E quem liga se você gosta ou não? Eu sou mais eu! - Sai deixando um ruivo enraivecido pra traz. -

--x--

_Setsuna narrando._

Sinceramente eu cansei! Essa ameba loira na minha frente ta enchendo o saco! E eu to perdendo toda a festa! Ta na hora da Super Setsuna entrar em ação!

Setsuna: Olha meu filho, num to afim de perder a noite discutindo com um tolete amarelo! Então vê se me esquece, porque eu vou dançar!

Bem feito! Setsuna 1 e Deidara 0!

Deidara: Tolete amarelo é a mãe! E é um ótimo conselho, pois eu tenho certeza que você não vai fazer nenhuma falta na minha vida. -Falou secamente. -

Ai, doeu. Setsuna 1 e Deidara 1. Eu não sei porque, mas doeu e muito. Mas se estão achando que Setsuna Shimoda vai deixar as coisas assim, você não me conhecem.

Setsuna: Que bom, pelo menos eu sei que esse cachorro aqui foi adestrado. Agora vamos ver se fisseram um ótimo trabalho. Me deixa em paz! - Finaliza e vai saindo. -

TUCO! É isso mesmo seu marmanjo de araque! Setsuna 2, Deidara 1! Mas infelizmente não pude fazer minha dancinha da vitória na pista de dança, porque eu fui puxada bruscramente pelo braço.

Setsuna: Mas o q-

Não pude completar, pois nesse exato momento meus lábios foram tomados pelo um certo loira, que logo logo não poderar mais ter seus filhos ò.ó! Depois de um certo tempo ele separou seus lábios dos meus e depois falou.

Deidara: Eu acho que não fisseram um bom trabalho. - Susurrou em meu ouvido. -

Filho da mãe! Empatou, mas eu ei de virar ò.ó/!

Setsuna: Então eu acho que meu trabalho vai ser muito problemático. - Susurrei em seu ouvido e depois sai em direção do banheiro. -

MUUUUUUUAH HÁ HÁ HÁ! Eu sou do maaal!

--x--

_Sophie narrando_

Nossa, o Tobi é bem direto, mas não vou mentir, eu gostei bastante. Mas acho que eu prefiro ele sendo meu amigo. Nesse momento a cena está bem cômica!! Eu estou em pé com cara de lesada, olhando pra um pirulito ambulante dançando o que parece ser mais uma dança da chuva, e depois de um cinco minutos(Por mais estranho e coveniente que seja.) começou a chover.

Sophie: Ah, Tobi.

Tobi: Que foi Soso-chan?

"Soso-chan" o.O? Nossa ele é mesmo bem rápido, mas eu não vou deixar me levar ò.ó/!

Sophie: Você não quer que eu te ensine a dançar n/n?

Beleza Sophie! E o papo de não se deixar levar ¬¬?

Tobi: Hum...tá, por onde a gente começa?

Sophie: Olha Tobi, tenta me imitar. - Começa a dançar oa som da música. -

Tobi: Tá. - Começa a imitar. -

Sophie: Isso, contiue assim.

Com o tempo o Tobi começou a pegar o jeito, nós continuamos a dançar(Nomal dessa vez.), enquanto nós dançavamos o Tobi ficava contando algumas piadas o que me fazia rir. Ele é uma ótima compania. A música parou e começou a tocar uma mais lenta(Que estranho música lenta na boate o.O.)

Tobi: E agora Soso-chan, o que Tobi faz?

Sophie: Vem aqui Tobi.

Eu puchei ele pra mais perto de mim e envolvi meus braços no pescoço dele, o que fez ele se assustar um pouco, eu ri baixinho e depois disse.

Sophie: Agora você coloca suas mãos na minha cintura assim. - Disse e depois peguei as mãos dele e coloquei em volta da minha cintura. -

Eu comecei a me mover de um lado pro outro e ele foi me acompanhado, ele estava indo bem até que ele deu uma pisada que quase quebrou meu pé!

Sophie: Ai!

Tobi: Foi mal Soso-chan, não precisa ensinar mais Tobi se não quizer. - Fala com uma carinha triste. -

Ôh, eu achei tão fofo, que toda minha raiva foi embora, sabe ele me lembra uma criancinha pequenininha. Eu voltei a antiga posição e ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura novamente, nós continuamos daquele jeito até a música parar. Ele sorriu novamente pra mim e única coisa que eu fiz foi ficar meiu corada sorrir e depois sair correndo feito uma mongol. E foi desse mesmo jeito que o Tobi ficou lá parado, mongol.

--x--

**Oi gente! Me desculpa de novo pela demora, mas eu tava sem inspiração -.-"...Esse capitulo, nem todo mundo teve pov, mas nós outros vão ter. Esperam que gostem desse capitulo também.**

**Agora os agredicimentos!**

_LadyMilleh - _**Que bom que você amou! Espero que ame esse também, porque foi dedicado a você miga \o/! E tá explicado o negoço da exceção, e é lógico que eu vou gostar do Deidara \o/! Agora ele é meu e não daquela loira u.u.**

_Lady Purin Aoi - _**Que bom que você gostou, deu um trabalhão o outro capítulo n.n", espero que você goste desse também, Kissus!**

_S2DeAtH aNgElS2 - _**Essas foi uma das minhas partes favoritas, e de muita gente também pelo que eu vi xD, até a proximas, bjs!**

_Mr Moon - _**Oi! Que bom que você gostou da história! E eu já te add no msn viu 8D! Ah, e eu espero que tu num se importe mas como teu personagem apareceu de última hora, ele vai aparecer só na metade da fic, espero que cê num se importe, mas eu tenho vários planos pra ele è.é!**

_Nara Nick - _**É mesmo, se ela existisse de verdade eu queria ir pra lá xD! Pois é mais nem tudo é perfeito ç.ç... que bom que você gostou, xau, bjs!**

**Por favor, continuem comentando!**

**Xau o/**

**Bjs com chocolate,**

**Da Pipoca ;)**


	7. Chuva

**Oie o/**

**Finalmente mais um capitulo \o/! Mas dessas vez eu tenho desculpas menos esfarrapadas, eu fiquei de castigo e não podia entrar no pc T.T....MAS! Como eu sou uma menina muito boazinha eu ainda sim entro è.é. MUUAAHH HÁ HÁ HÁ! I'm a bad girl è.é! Mentira eu não entrei, se não eu não ganhava presente do Papai Noel ¦D...**

**Certo agora vamos a fic.**

**Legendas:**

**Ação: - Ele assoviava enquanto chupava cana. :p - **

**Fala: Fulano: Se eu soubesse voar, eu era o rei dos pingüins :p!**

**Comentários dos personagens: (Weeeeeeeeeeeee eu sou uma formiga 8D!)**

**Pensamento: "Será que meu pai é Drácula?! o.O"**

**Comentarios da autora: ( N/A: Eu sou um bolinho de arroz :p!)**

**Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, eu também não queria mesmo u.ú, sou mais meu moreninho de olhos ônix tudo de bom, uuui! Sasuke é meu e ninguém tasca ò0Ó9! Muaaaaaaah há há há!!**

--x--

_Retrospectiva:_

_Sophie: Ai!_

_Tobi: Foi mal Soso-chan, não precisa ensinar mais Tobi se não quizer. - Fala com uma carinha triste. -_

_Ôh, eu achei tão fofo, que toda minha raiva foi embora, sabe ele me lembra uma criancinha pequenininha. Eu voltei a antiga posição e ele sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura novamente, nós continuamos daquele jeito até a música parar. Ele sorriu novamente pra mim e única coisa que eu fiz foi ficar meiu corada sorrir e depois sair correndo feito uma mongol. E foi desse mesmo jeito que o Tobi ficou lá parado, mongol._

--x--

_Rina narrando_

Rina: Humm.......... - Se espriguissando. -

Já deveriam ser umans 7:25 da manhã quando eu acordei, mas pelo incrivel que paressa eu não me desesperei.

Rina: AH MEU DEUS! OLHA A HORA! POR QUÊ NINGUÉM ME CHAMOU?!

Tá, mentira...depois do meu showzinho, vi que as meninas já estavamquase todas arrumadas, menos Sophie que parece está pra baixo desde a semana passada quando fomos com os meninos para aquela boate. Você deve está se perguntando o porque disso? Ou apenas o porque de eu está falando sobre isso, mas eu vou explicar tudo, voltando a noite na boate...

_Flashback-on_

_Rina: Aquele idiota...fica dando em cima de mim pra depois ficar enchendo o saco dizendo que eu sou uma oferecida, será que ele num se toca não? - Resmungava enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. Até que é interrompida por uma garota que acabava de sair do banheiro. -_

_Setsuna: Ai, cuidado._

_Rina: Foi mal...- Fala entrando no banheiro, mas é novamente interrompida pela a outra garota. -_

_Setsuna: Ei Rina! Você viu a Sophie?_

_Rina: Não, por que?_

_Setsuna: Eu vi ela correndo pra cá, mas quando eu entrei eu não a encontrei..._

_Rina: Nossa, que estranho..._

_Setsuna: É...se encontrar ela, avisa que daqui a meia hora nós vamos embora._

_Rina: Ok. - Comfirmou e finalmente entrou no banheiro. - "Que estranho, a Sophie não aparenta ser pessoa que fique sumindo..." - Pensava enquanto dava uns reparos no visual. - Hum...?_

_Um estranho barulho veiu do lado de fora de uma janelinha do banheiro, a menina curiosa enfiou a cabeça para fora da janela e começou a procurar por algo, mas quando olhou pra baixo, acabou por soltar um grito, rapidamente colocou a cabeça para dentro._

_Rina: "Meu Deus, o que é aquilo, ou melhor, "quem" é aquilo?" - Não contendo a curiosidade ela pos sua cabeça para fora novamente, e pode ver agora claramente sua amiga sumida. - Sophie?_

_Sophie: Hum?!_

_A ruiva levantou a cabeça para encarar a outra, seus olhos estavam inchados e molhados, suas bochechas coradas e seu cabelo meiu despeteado._

_Rina: O que aconteceu? - Perguntou a menina enquanto estendia o braço para puchar a outra pra dentro. -_

_Sophie: Eu sou uma lesada! Simplesmente, eu não consigo nem ao menos falar com um cara qualquer sem corar da cabeça aos pés!_

_Rina: Como é essa história?! Vamos você vai ter que me contar tudo!_

_Sophie: Ok..._

_Depois de Sophie narrar toda a história, Rina começou a pensar sobre tudo que tinha ouvido e comentou._

_Rina: Você tem certeza de que esse é um cara qualquer? Pode ser que nesse curto período que você ficou junto dele, ele já tenha conseguido roubar seu coração..._

_Sophie: Nã-não mesmo! Eu sei controlar meu coração, e ele não é roubado assim tão fácil!_

_Rina: Só espero que você tenha certeza do que fala..._

_Sophie: Eu tenho sim! Absoluta!_

_Rina: Certo...Droga! Eu me esqueci, nós já vamos embora! Vamos logo se aruuma aí!_

_As duas logo trataram de se ajeitar e saíram as pressas para poder alcansar as outras._

_Flashback-off_

Isso mesmo, eu acho que a Sophie tá com uma queda pelo Tobi, mas com a mancada que ela deu, eu acho que ela tá pensando que ele não vai mais querer falar com ela. Depois de muito pensar, eu começei a me arrumar, desesperadamente, mas ainda me arrumando. Eu estava com as minhas costumeiras marias-chiquinhas altas, a saia rodada verde quadriculada, que era um pouco curta mais não tanto, uma baby look branca com o imblema da escola no canto superior direito, uma sapatilha de boneca preta e uma boina no mesmo estilo da saia. É, até que não era tão mal, dei os últimos toques no espelho e sai nas carreras para a minha sala.

--x--

_Melina narrando_

Já estava no final do dia e eu estava sentada em um banquinho no jardim fazendo meu relatorio da escola para a diretora. Até agora meu relatório estava bastante favoravel à escola, tirando o fato dos meninos serem completamente doentes. De manhã a diretora nos disse que se os nossos relatórios fossem favoraveis até o fim desse semestre, no próximo bimestre nós não seriamos mais as únicas meninas da faculdade. Para mim pelo menos, isso é uma ótima notícia, agora não vou precissar suportar esse meninos me seguindo pra todo lugar que eu for.

Parei um pouco de escrever e me coloquei a olhar para o céu, o sol estava se pondo e as nuvens estavam meio cinzas, e tudo indicava que iria chover, vendo isso comecei a pensar em mil coisas que vinheram em minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo, a última figura foi de um rapaz ruivo de costa para mim, não pude distinguir quem era, mas senti como se borboletas tivessem invadido meu estomago, achei até que fosse vomitar. Voltei a escrever o mais favoravel que podia, eu tinha que ficar livre daqueles doentes.

Assim que eu acabei eu coloquei a folha dentro da bolsa, logo que eu fechei minha bolsa, pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre mim, e depois de alguns segundos parecia que tinham ligado uma mangueira em cima de minha cabeça. Comecei a correr para um local coberto, mas me esbarrei em algo, ou melhor, alguem.

Pein: Melina? O que faz aqui no meio da chuva?

Melina: Eu é que pergunto, o que VOCÊ faz aqui nessa chuva?

Pein: Eu estava apenas...caminhando. - Para de falar e começa observar a garota. -

Melina: O que foi?

Pein: Quando pensar em tomar banho de chuva, tente usar uma blusa que não seja transparente.

Melina: Hãn? - Olha pra si mesma. - Seu tarado!!! - Coloca os brasos sobre o busto a mostra corando bruscamente. -

Pein: Eu não sou tarado, é você que colocou uma blusa transparente e tomou banho de chuva. - Começa a tirar a blusa. -

Melina: O-o que você está fazendo? - Cora ao ver o peitoral definido do rapaz. -

Pein: Toma. - Entrega sua blusa azul-escura para a garota. -

Melina: O-obrigada.

Pein: Aproposito.

Melina: Hun?

Pein: Seus seius não são tão pequenos assim. - Sai deixando uma Melina corada e frustrada para traz. -

--x--

_Naomi narrando_

Já é noite, as meninas já estão quase todas aqui, menos a Melina, o que será que ela tá aprontando?...

Melina: - Entra todo encharcada dentro do quarto. -

Falando nela.

Rina: Onde é que tu tava criatura?!

Melina: Lá em baixo.

Agora que eu olhei pra ela, eu vi que ela tá com uma blusa masculina, hummmmmmmmm, vou tirar essa história a limpo.

Naomi: Melinaaaaa!

Melina: O quê?

Naomi: Sabe desde que você entrou no quarto eu não consigo tirar uma coisa da minha cabeça...

Melina:...?

Naomi: Onde você conseguiu essa blusa? Eu gostei muito dela sera que tem pra mulher? - Perguntei de maneira sarcastica, o que fez as meninas olharem bem para roupa dela. -

Começaram as perguntas, todas ficaram envolta da Melina e começaram a perguntar, "cê tava com um menino?", "quem é ele?", "ele é bonito?", "Vocês se beijaram?"...

Melina: Não! Eu so estava sentada no banco do jardim, começou a chuver e o Pain me deu a camisa dele porquê a minha era transparente...

Naomi: Então ele ficou olhando pros teu peitos :O?!

Melina: Na-Não o///o!

Sophie: Lógico que sim né Melina, se não ele não tinha te oferecido a blusa, porque ele não teria visto.

Melina: u///ú

Não me aguentei, comecei a rir sendo seguida pelas outras, a cara que Melina fasia era comica ela não sabia se ria, ficava com raiva, feliz ou corada.

Rina: É mel-chan, parece que ele te pegou de jeito!

Melina: Claro que não ò///ó! - Dá as costas para as meninas com uma cara emburrada -

Miharu: Claro que siim!

Setsuna: Liga não Melina, agente fresca mas a gente te adora! - Todas se abraçam menos a Naomi. -

Naomi: Fale por você! - Vai pra sua cama. -

Todas elas começam a me olhar espantada sem se desgrudar, até eu fazer.

Naomi: Brincadeira! - Pulo em cima delas fazendo um montinho e todas começarem a rir.

É, até que não é tão ruim ter entrado nessa Universidade, algumas coisas compesam, eu conheci as minhas amigas, os Akas, o Sasori...hum? mas porquê eu disse isso?! Eu num gosto dele, aquele certinho de uma figa! Mas voltando ao assunto, sinto que ainda vamos ter muitas aventuras pela frente...

--x--

**YYYYYEEEEW!**

**QUEM GOSTOU LEVANTA A MÃO \O\\O//O/!!**

**Gente por favor eu sei que deve ter pessoas querendo me matar, mas eu postei, tá bem quentinho!, eu prometo portar o próximo logo, agora responder as reviews!**

_Aiko Kaori__ - _**Que bom que você gostou, espero que também goste desse, eu tbm achei aquela cena deliciosamente delirante de fazer *.*, agora nessa capitulo é você que sai ganhando viu amiga ;D!**

Sor._Moon; _**_Ainda_ bem que cê gostou, e o teu personagem como a fic já tinha começado só ia dar pra encaixar ele na metade, eu eu tenho várias idéias não se preocupe ;), mas agora eu queria q vc me fizesse um favor, cê pode me enviar sua ficha de novo, é que eu perdi, depois que mandaram o pc pro concerto ç.ç, obrigada :)**

_Nara Nick_ - **Que bom que você gostou, eu vou me esforçar cada vez mais pra que continue melhorando ;D**

_LadyMilleh_ - **Aiiiiiiiiii, eu tambám te adoro migaaa ¦D!! Eu também adorei essa parte, e o Tobi tá muito safadêênho mesmo eu tenho que dar um jeito nele ¬¬", mas se fosse eu também não ficaria com raiva ¦3. É bom mermo que minha personagem apareça logo ò.ó9, kkkkkk frescura, e aquela loira, deeixe que eu me entendo com ela 6Ò.Ó9!**

**Bem gente é isso, até o próximo o/!**

**Bjs com chocolate,**

**Da Pipoca ;D**


	8. Maldito relatório

**Oie o/**

**Gente se demorou foi mal, mas eu estava tendo idéias do que fazer nesse cap, e também na semana do natal eu parei de escrever por estar ocupada ajudando na ceia, que esse foi aqui em casa sabe n.n". Bem eu sei que cap passado não tava muito grande, vou tentar me esforçar pra deixar esse maior. Vamos a fic.**

**Legendas:**

**Ação: - Ele assoviava enquanto chupava cana. :p - **

**Fala: Fulano: Se eu soubesse voar, eu era o rei dos pingüins:p!**

**Comentários dos personagens: (Weeeeeeeeeeeee eu sou uma formiga 8D!)**

**Pensamento: "Será que meu pai é Drácula?! o.O"**

**Comentarios da autora: ( N/A: Eu sou um bolinho de arroz :p!)**

**Disclaimer - Naruto não me pertence, eu também não queria mesmo u.ú, sou mais meu moreninho de olhos ônix tudo de bom, uuui! Sasuke é meu e ninguém tasca ò0Ó9! Muaaaaaaah há há há!!**

--x--

O dia já amanhecia na faculdade e os alunos lentamente iam acordando e indo para a cantina comer seu café da manhã, já fazia um mês que as meninas chegaram à faculdade, esses tempos juntam e sendo as únicas meninas de toda a faculdade, ajudou muito para que se tornassem bastante amigas. Em um quarto da faculdade um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados se abrem, mostrando sua cores misturadas, a garota dona dos olhas se levanta, muito contra gosto, ela acordara graças a luz que iluminava o aposento. Ela começou a se espreguiçar ainda sentada na sua cama, levantou e andou até o banheiro para lavar seu rosto, ligou a torneira e começou a molhar seu rosto, sem abrir os olhos ela fechou a torneira e pegou a toalhinha para enxuga seu rosto, quando levantou a cabeça para se olhar no espelho, ela viu apenas um vulto perto de si.

Naomi: AAAHH! - Deus um sobre salto com o susto e depois se virou para ver mais claramente que ser era aquele. - Rina? É você?

A outra não respondeu, apenas abriu um sorriso meio macabro e murmurou um "umhu", Naomi meio assustada acendeu a luz do quarto e viu que a garota estava parecendo um zumbi, ela estava com olheiras horríveis, mais magra, com os cabelos todos bagunçados, mas ainda presos em suas duas marias-chiquinhas, suas roupas estavam amassadas e mau colocadas.

Naomi: O que diabos aconteceu com você o.o?!

Rina: Ueiessapaetionadotadadroca ¦o (Tradução: Eu passei a noite toda acordada)

Naomi: - Tentando decifrar o que ela disse. - Hum...Você passou a noite toda acordada?

Rina: Mis ¦D

Naomi: Mas por quê?

Rina:UeahniteuqranimretooirótaleradedanusT _-_zZz (Eu tinha que terminar o relatório da Tsunade) - Falou a menina meio zonza por causa do sono. -

Naomi: - Formulando a Frase. - Você deixou pra última hora de novo não foi ¬¬?

Rina: Mis mis ¦D

Sophie: AAAAAAAAHH O.O! - Dá um grito quando ve o estado da amiga. - Mas o quê o.o?!

Miharu: Dá pra calar essa boca. - resmunga enquanto se senta na cama. - AH MEU DEUS O.O! - Cai da cama. -

Logo todas já estavam acordadas esperando explicações de porque tem uma Rina-zumbi no quarto. Depois de Naomi explicar tudo as meninas ficaram com olhar de reprovação, mas tentaram ajudar a garota de todo jeito.

Setsuna: Eu desisto! - Levantando os braços em forma de desistência. - Dá logo um refrigerante com muita cafeína pra ela, a gente já ta muito atrasada pra aula.

Melina: Sei não, mas eu acho que não é uma idéia muito boa...

Naomi: - Olhando pro relógio. - É, mas é a única que agente tem rápido temos que ajeitar a roupa e o cabelo dela!

Alguns minutos depois, todas já estavam prontas, e Rina já voltava a falar normalmente, mas ainda estava meio sonolenta, pois as meninas não quiseram dar a lata toda pra não criar mais problemas.

--x--

_Miharu narrando_

Já estava quase no fim das aulas, eu estava sentado na minha cadeira esperando aquele maldito relógio tocar, mas minha atenção foi tirada pela diretora que se pronunciava pelo ato falante.

Tsunade: Bom dia alunos...

Miharu: Já é de tarde hô pontual ¬¬ - Sussurra pra se mesmo com sarcasmo na voz. -

Tsunade: Eu gostaria de avisar para vocês alunos que amanhã e quinta-feira depois do período de aulas, teremos aulas de Teatro no auditório para os interessados. No final deste semestre apresentaremos uma peça, quem quiser participar, terar de comparecer as aulas de teatro, as aulas serão das 4 às 5:30 da tarde. Boa tarde a todos.

Miharu: Muito bem. - Sussurrou para se mesma depois da boa tarde da diretora. -

A sala entrara em um alvoroço, todos estavam comentando sobre o que seria essa tal peça. Virei-me e vi que já tinha pessoas arrumando a bolsa para chegar primeiro no auditório. Pensando bem, até que poderia ser uma boa idéia participar dessas aulas, talvez as meninas também gostem dessa idéia.

Miharu: Ei, Yuki! Para que essas peças?

Um menino de cabelos castanhos claros, pele branca e olhos extremamente azuis cobertos por um óculos de grau, se virou para falar comigo, devo admitir Yuki é muito bonito, mesmo cursando moda não tem nada de feminino nele.

Yuki: Bem... Normalmente essas peças eram para aqueles que cursam teatro e artes, para que podessem mostrar o que aprenderam com o decorrer do ano, mas desde o ano passado a Tsunade resolveu deixar todos que estivessem interessados pois estavam com falta de alunos. E às vezes ela convida críticos para assistir, mas esse ano provavelmente ela não vai chamar, porque vai ser a primeira vez de muita gente.

Miharu: Entendi, mas vem cá, como vocês faziam essas peças sem meninas?

Yuki: Isso é uma loonga história! - Gota. -

Miharu: Eu imagino n.n"

Logo o relógio tocou, já eram 3:10, corri pra diretoria, suponho que as meninas estejam lá, já que temos que entregar o relatório hoje. Quando cheguei, parei antes de entrar, me ajeitei, arrumei o cabelo e bati duas vezes na porta, alguns segundos depois podesse ouvir um "entre". Abri a porta e vi que só Melina e Sophie tinham chegado. Mas onde será que se meteram essas três?!

--x--

_Setsuna narrando_

Setsuna: Mas que droga Rina, por que você tinha que deixar a droga do relatório pra última hora ¬¬?!

Naomi: Infelizmente, acho que nem ela sabe, ela até parece que bebeu uma cachacinhas ¬¬.

Rina: Ixoo não é verdaxe! A culpa é toda daquele idioxa!

Setsuna: Agora já foi o jeito é a gente se conformar e levar logo esses relatórios pra Tsunade.

É, vocês tão loucos pra saber do que agente ta falando né? Mas não se preocupe eu vou falar pra vocês, mas primeiro temos que voltar alguns minutos atráz.

_Flashback-on_

_Naomi: Aff, a Rina ta demorando demais pra sair da sala. - Falou a menina encostada no corrimão da porta da sala da garota. -_

_Setsuna: Não reclama, foi idéia sua vir pegar ela!_

_Naomi: Oras, nós não poderíamos deixar ela desse jeito andando pelo colégio._

_Setsuna: Tá tá tá._

_Depois de alguns segundos pode se ouvir um barulho de algo caindo, as duas garotas entraram na sala rapidamente para ver o que acontecia lá dentro._

_Deidara: Ok, você não é tão leve quanto parece ¬\) - Falou com sarcasmo na voz, enquanto esperava a menina sair de cima dele. -_

_Rina: Olhe xomo voxê fala Dei-xan! - Fala a menina com um tom irritado enquanto se levantava. -_

_Naomi e Setsuna: -.-"_

_Naomi: Por que você ta falando desse jeito Rina o.O?_

_Rina: Eu não xei :/_

_O outro menino que estava lá, que até então estava calado, começou a rir e falou com um tom de ironia na voz._

_Hidan: Deve ter bebido umas caipirinhas._

_Rina: Eu não xou uma bebum que nem voxê ò.o!_

_Hidan: Sei não viu, mas a sua voz deixa muito a duvidar._

_Rina: Eu não tenho que fixar me explixando pra voxê ù.ú_

_Deidara: Ok, eu sei que vocês tem muito do que discutir, mas Rina, será que dá pra discutir sem ser em cima de mim x.X! - Falou ser ar, por a menina está em pé em cima dele. -_

_Rina: Ah, foi mal Dei-xan n.n"! - Se desculpou e com um pulo saiu de cima do rapaz. -_

_Setsuna: Aff, nem pra tapete esse inútil serve, além de deixar o chão feio, ainda reclama por qualquer coisinha! - Fala com sarcasmo na voz. -_

_Deidara: É, se deita ai e deixa eu ficar em cima de te pra ver se tu gosta ¬\)._

_Naomi: Eu já cansei dessas briguinhas de vocês, parecem até maridos e mulheres ¬¬._

_Hidan, Rina, Deidara e Setsuna: DEUS ME LIVRE Ò.Ó!_

_Naomi: Sei não, mas eu senti "__**Tomara**__" nesse deus me livre è.é._

_Hidan, Rina, Deidara e Setsuna: ¬¬"_

_Hidan: Pode ter certeza, que o que não teve nessa frase, foi um tomara u.u!_

_Naomi: Tem razão, deve ter tido um " Por favor meu Deus, escuta as palavras desse ser abençoado! " xD_

_Hidan: ¬¬"_

_Setsuna: Pode até ser que essa loira oxigenada queira isso, pena que não é correspondido u.u._

_Rina: Na verdade meu xabelo é natural, e eu também não extou interexada em voxê Setsuna-xan o.O._

_Setsuna: Eu estava falando do Deidara ¬¬"._

_Rina: Ah ¦D._

_Deidara: ò.ó!_

_Naomi: xD_

_Hidan: -.-"_

_Rina: Dei-xan, voxê pintou o xabelo :O?!_

_Deidara: _-_"_

_Hidan: Liga não Deidara, ela é burrinha assim mesmo ¬¬._

_Rina: Xê nem me xonhexe direito, então te xala aew ¬¬._

_Hidan: Me calo quando eu quizer ¬¬._

_Rina: É para a trixteza de todos ixo é um fato -.-._

_Hidan: Ò.Ó_

_Naomi: Aff, vocês só podem se amar muito mesmo ¬¬"._

_Rina: Deux me livre de amar um xer dexe ò.ó!_

_Hidan: Pena que você já ama u.u._

_Rina: Amo uma ova ò.o!_

_Hidan: Duvido!_

_Rina: Eu não amo!_

_Hidan: Então prove._

_Rina: Naomi._

_Naomi: Ahn?_

_Rina: Como se prova que não ama alguém ô.õ?_

_Naomi: Sei lá!_

_Hidan: Hoje à noite lá no auditório, você leva suas amigas e eu levo os meus, nós vamos jogar cartas, se vocês ganharem, você não me ama, se nós ganharmos, você me ama._

_Setsuna: O que isso tem haver com... - Sendo interrompida. -_

_Rina: Feito!_

_Hidan: Não pode voltar atráz com a palavra._

_Naomi: Rina, isso não é uma boa i... - Sendo interrompida. -_

_Rina: Ta xerto!_

_Deidara: Isso vai dar em merda ¬¬ ._

_Flashback-off_

Bem, é isso, agora é só rezar pra que essa não seja a primeira coisa certa que o Deidara fala na vida dele.

--x--

_Sophie narrando_

As meninas já estavam muito atrasadas, eu estou começando a me preocupar.

Tsunade:Bom, todos os seus relatórios são bastantes favoráveis, tentarei ao máximo concertar o errado, mas agora me diga, onde estão Naomi, Setsuna e Rina?

Melina: Elas... Elas... -Tentando inventar uma desculpa. -

Mas Melina não precisou continuar, pois a porta foi aberta bruscamente mostrando três figuras ofegantes.

Naomi: Estão aqui diretora!

Rina: E trouxeram ox relatórios!

Setsuna: Desculpe pelo atraso Tsunade-san.

Tsunade: Está tudo bem, mas agora me mostrem seus relatórios. - Falou estranhando um pouco a voz da loira. -

Todas passaram os relatórios para a diretora, esperamos ela dizer que podiamos sair e depois de feito, tratamos de sair logo dali e ir para o jardim. Sentamos em uma mesinha redonda e começamos a conversar.

Sophie: Onde vocês estavam?

Setsuna: Nós fomos buscar a Rina na sala dela, porque ela tava estranha e não era uma boa idéia deixar ela andar por aí sozinha.

Naomi: É, mas aí ela como é muito desastrada acabou caindo em cima do Deidara, e o Hidan tava lá e começou a provocar...

Rina: Aquele xato. - Resmungou com uma cara emburrada. -

Naomi: Mas aí eles discutiram e ficou nessa por horas. - Ela achou melhor não falar o final agora. -

Melina: Certo, isso não é de se estranhar.

Miharu: Ok, mas vocês ouviram o que a Tsunade disse?

Sophie: Sobre as aulas de teatro?

Miharu: Aham.

Todas afirmaram.

Miharu: Pois é, mas o que vocês acham de fazer essas aulas?

Setsuna: Nem a pau ¬¬.

Melina: Pode ser uma boa. - Diz com um sorriso doce. -

Rina: Eu topo \o/!

Naomi: Eu já ia participar de qualquer jeito u.u.

Sophie: Não sei... Eu tenho vergonha de atuar na frente de muita gente n//n.

Miharu: Ah, vocês duas são muito bestas! Não tem nada de, mas vocês vão estar com a gente!

Rina: Vamos Soso-chan, não precissa dessa vergonha!

Sophie: Tá, eu vou n.n.

Rina: Weeeee \o/!

Sophie: :)

Melina: E você Setsuna, não vai mesmo querer participar?

Setsuna: Não.

Miharu: Se você fizer, eu deixo você ser a primeira no banheiro por um mês.

Setsuna: Feito.

Todas nós começamos a rir, e conversamos por algumas horas e fomos pro dormitório, mas algo me dizia que ainda iria acontecer algo naquele dia.

--x--

**Oiê o/**

**Gente, esse capítulo não ta muito essas coisas, mas é só pra esclarecer algumas outras coisas que viram nos próximos capítulos, espero que gostem desse também ;)! Vamos às reviews!**

S2DeAtH AnGelS2 - **Oi, ta tudo bem comigo, brigada, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu sou esquecida mesmo, sei nem que dia é hoje xD, bragada por comentar, até a próxima n.n!**

Aiko Kaori - **Yo Aiko-chan o/, que bom que você gostou, eu também achei Mara è¬é! Obrigada por mandar a ficha, mas a sua tava bem guardadinha aqui comigo, aquela resposta era pra outra pessoa, só que o site engolia o nome, eu postei aquele capitulo quatro vezes e o site não deixa aparecer o nome da pessoa ¬¬", espero que você goste desse também, bjs até ;)!**

LadyMilleh - **Oi! Pois é já faz tempo mesmo n.n", mas sabe como é às vezes bate uma preguiiiissa xD! É Sophie ta deprimida, mas daqui pro próximo capítulo ela se anima ;)! Espero que goste desse caítulo também, bjs!**

Uzu Hiina - **Que bom que você gostou da minha fic :D! Espero que continue acompanhando, não sabe como isso me faz feliz, e você ta certa o que vale é a intenção xD! Bjs mulher, até o próximo!**

**Bom gente, é isso, obrigada a todas que comentaram e espero que continuem comentando e aqueles que não comentaram (Agora eu lembrei :D!) por favor comentem, que quanto mais comentários tiver mais vontade eu tenho de postar. Bjo a todos até a próxima!**

**Bjs com chocolate,**

**Da Pipoca ;D**


End file.
